Truth from a Ninja Slave
by Koharu Veddette
Summary: A crazy show full of laughs, truths, and lots of Naruto abuse. Enjoy a wonderful time presented by your hostesses, Koharu and Tenshi, with a little help of everyone's favorite witch, Yuko-san! Please review if you want this to continue!
1. Episode 1

**Just a little laughter when I'm bored and have writer's block. Hope you guys like my first attempt at a semi-fanfic for Naruto! At least I know it's funny since my cousin is reading it while I write it. Let me know what you think!**

Lights turn on to reveal an empty stage. Two small cloth balls roll onto the stage and release smoke into the air. As the cloud of smoke grows, sounds of shuffling and some coughs could be heard. The cloud of smoke clears slightly to reveal two teen girls sitting on matching black stools with matching microphones in their hands. The older girl had long brunette hair and wide blue eyes that were hidden behind thick glasses. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt with TNS written in white ink on it. The younger girl had even longer dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. The thick heels of her boots made 'thud' noises as they hit the stool, rocking her thin frame as she did so. The younger girl reached towards the table in between the two girls and pulled a piece of chocolate out of a dark blue ceramic jar that glittered in the stage lights.

"Welcome everyone to the first episode of Truth from a Ninja Slave. I'm your host Koharu," the older girl introduced herself as the younger girl munched on the chocolate. "And the girl beside me eating out of the Jar of Doom is my dear friend Tenshi."

The younger girl waved as she took another bite of chocolate.

"Now, I am here to explain the rules really quickly before we get started tonight," Koharu said, a white board appearing next to her out of nowhere. "First off, this is an 'anything goes' show. This meaning that, if you guys want it and send in your requests, we'll make sure to do it."

"Like if you want to duct tape Karin to the wall for an entire show, I am perfectly okay with that," Tenshi said, a sly grin growing on her face as she pulled a roll of duct tape out of the Jar of Doom.

"Now, now, Tenshi, this is a 'reader's choice' show too," Koharu said, patting her friend's arm. "Which means we can't do anything to our er. . . victims unless our readers say to."

"Make us do it," Tenshi said, looking towards the sole camera in the room. Koharu smiled weakly at her friend before turning back to the camera.

"Also, do not worry about making us do things that seem unlikely, the Jar of Doom can pretty much do anything at this point," Koharu said, motioning to the small jar on the table. Tenshi smiled and reached into the Jar, drawing out a blue Nintendo DS. She turned it on and began to play the game with avid attention. "See? Also, we can't have a show without your reviews and suggestions so, please, send us some ideas. There are NO limits to how many you can send."

"None what so ever," Tenshi murmured, still paying attention to the game in her hands.

"And any character is up for grabs for the truth portion or the request portion," Koharu continued as if her friend hadn't spoken. She turned to Tenshi curiously. "Which reminds me, weren't you supposed to go get them?"

"Already done," Tenshi said, reaching over to the Jar of Doom. Without looking away from her game, she reached in and started to pull something out. To Koharu's amazement, soft yellow hair came with Tenshi's hand as she pulled whatever it was out. The object got stuck in the top of the Jar, causing Tenshi to look over at it with a scowl.

"Is the Jar of Doom too small?" Koharu asked, clearly worried more for the Jar than whatever was being pulled out.

"It better not be," Tenshi growled, jumping from her stool to the table. She placed one foot on top of the Jar and began to pull with all of her strength. "Come out you baka."

She kept pulling, slowing bringing out whatever it was. Koharu watched on as slowly Naruto was drawn from the Jar of Doom.

"Uh, Ten-chan, how did you get Naruto in there?" Koharu asked quietly as Tenshi threw Naruto across the room and reached back into the Jar for something else.

"It's the Jar of Doom," was all Tenshi said as she pulled out Sakura Haruno and placed her on the ground. Tenshi reached back in and then drew out Sasuke Uchiha in what appeared to be a bath robe.

"Tenshi, what have I told you about patience?" Koharu reprimanded her friend after she saw the Sasuke did look like he had just taken a shower.

"I have patience, but he was taking too long," Tenshi replied, sending a glare at Sasuke. "Who takes two hours to take a shower anyway?"

Sasuke just slumped to the floor, careful to keep his robe securely around him. Tenshi turned back to the Jar of Doom and reached in again. At the sight of white hair coming up along with Tenshi's hand, Koharu jumped off her stool.

"You didn't?" Koharu called out, excitement clear on her face.

"Wasn't hard once you say there's porn in the jar," Tenshi mumbled, pulling Kakashi Hatake the rest of the way out of the Jar. Tenshi looked into the black hole-like jar, careful to only peek into it so it didn't suck her in. "Of course, knowing Yuko-san and Mokona-chan, there probably is a ton of porn and liquor in here."

"Very true, but they were gracious enough to send that over along with the ability to go through dimensions and Watanuki-kun as our personal chef," Koharu said, smiling at the exchange. She then turned to the camera and bowed. "All for only a live feed of the show. Thank you very much, Yuko-san."

Koharu turned back to her co-host and four guests, tapping her finger on her chin. She then turned to address Tenshi.

"If only she had sent over Doumeki-kun too," she said, smiling conspiratorially. "Then it would be a party."

"Or maybe Sesshomaru from Feudal Japan," Tenshi suggested, hopping down from the table.

"We'll make due with the Naruto cast for now," Koharu said before turning to the camera. "Unless, of course, out audience wants others to join in. Or, maybe, a separate show for their favorite animes? Limited only to which animes we know, but that's not all that hard when together we know around one hundred."

"So, what are we going to do with them?" Tenshi asked, tilting her head towards the old Team 7 who were all staring at them.

"For now, send them back to the jar so they don't escape," Koharu instructed before turning back to the camera. Tenshi grumbled as she began to pick each of them up and place them in the Jar, earning an amused smile from Koharu. "As a final note before we go, please remember the simple and not all too hard to follow rules of Truth from a Ninja Slave. Anything goes, any character can be brought in from Naruto, it's your show, review or no show."

"Get the F in there!" Tenshi yelled out, stomping down on the top of Naruto's head.

"Oh, and we have special prizes for those of you that meet the review markers!" Koharu said, flipping over the white board so the other side can be viewed. "The first marker is five reviews for five shows! Everyone who reaches this marker can come in and instruct their suggestions!"

"So review," Tenshi said flatly.

"Another thank you to our gracious sponsor, Yuko-san's Wish Shop! See ya whenever we can!" Koharu called out before the lights went out on the show.


	2. Episode 2

**Thank you lovelydasom for reviewing, you are now 1 out of 5 reviews away from the first marker! Also, Risako-chan, I would like to inform you that you get a special reward for being the wonderfully loyal person you are and being the first reviewer! All of your requests will be fulfilled for this episode!**

Lights turn on to reveal a stage with Koharu and Tenshi sitting in matching stools with the Jar of Doom sitting between them on a high glass table. Muffled yells can be heard from somewhere in the dark corners of the stage.

"Welcome to the second episode of Truth from a Ninja Slave everyone! I am your host Koharu Veddette with my wonderful comrade in crime, Tenshi Veddette," Koharu introduced, nudging Tenshi so she'd stop staring towards the muffled yells. "We are very excited tonight because our first requester sent us so many requests that we were able to make this episode out of them."

"We're excited," Tenshi murmured absently, still staring towards the muffled yells.

"Sadly, we do not have any questions, so I will only be an assistant to Tenshi for this episode," Koharu informed the audience. She turned to see that Tenshi was still staring towards the shadows where the muffled yells are coming from. "Tenshi, please introduce the first request."

"Huh?" Tenshi muttered, looking back at Koharu. "Oh, right. Our first request came from lovelydasom, or, as Koharu likes to call her, Risako. She would like to fulfill my wish of seeing Karin duct taped to the wall for an entire episode. Her only stipulation was that it has to be done in neon blue and green tape."

"Which you saw no problem in doing," Koharu muttered, snapping her fingers so the lights would turn on in the corner. The lights revealed the red head strapped to the wall with green duct tape across her mouth. Blue duct tape surrounded her to form stars as the green duct tape held her to the wall in what looked to be a giant cocoon. "You had too much fun with that."

Tenshi smiled at her as she twirled an empty cardboard ring around her slim hand. Karin's muffled yells grew in intensity at the sight of the camera, as if she was trying to get someone to help her down. Tenshi ignored the yells as Koharu stared at Karin's flailing head, the younger girl picking up the stack of note cards that held all of the requests on them.

"Hey, Koharu! You'll like this next one," Tenshi called to her friend, drawing Koharu's attention. Tenshi went over to the Jar of Doom and opened the lid. "Lovelydasom wants to see Kakashi with his mask off and half naked."

"She does?" Koharu asked eagerly, not even bothering to mask her excitement. Tenshi nodded as she reached into the Jar. With a soft grunt, she pulled Kakashi Hatake out of the Jar and placed him on her stool.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice, watching as Tenshi reached back into the Jar. His visible eye widened when he saw her pull out a large stack of his graphic novels.

"Lovelydasom also asked for Kakashi to have no access to Icha Icha of any kind," Tenshi read off the note card.

"W-What?" Kakashi stuttered, trying to stand, but found that he was forced to sit in the chair by some force.

"I think we forgot to mention that our wonderous sponsor, Yuko-san's Wish Shop, sent us talismans that allowed us to control people as we wish," Koharu murmured, taking a step towards Kakashi. She smiled sweetly at him before she reached out and grabbed the collar of his vest. With a swift pull, the vest was pulled off of its owner and thrown across that stage. "Vest down, mask and shirt to go."

"Before that, have you seen the lighter?" Tenshi asked, searching around the Jar of Doom for any sign of the object.

"You didn't send it down into the Jar where Sasuke can get to it, did you?" Koharu asked, busying herself with untying the knot Kakashi used to keep his head band on.

"Uh, I don't think I did," Tenshi said quickly, shuffling away from the Jar to go search backstage. Koharu sighed, giving up on the knot. She reached down towards his leg, Kakashi stiffening at the sight of her hand. Koharu giggled as she opened his kunai pack and pulled out one of the ninja blades. With a sharp tug, she cut through the head band and let it fall to the ground. As she began to pull off his shirt, Tenshi returned with a triumphant grin. "Got rid of them in our dressing room's fireplace."

"Good idea," Koharu complimented as she tossed the navy article of clothing to the side. Tenshi walked over to them to inspect Koharu's work on Kakashi.

"Do you think we can get away with more than just half naked?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Without turning this to rated M, I don't think so," Koharu sighed sadly. The two smiled at each other before simultaneously grabbing onto Kakashi's mask. Both of them pulled, ripping the mask in two. The cousins gasped at the sight of Kakashi. Large, cherry red lips were the first thing their eyes saw when his mask was removed along with a small, slim nose. Koharu staggered back a step. "There's no way those are his lips."

Tenshi poked his lips experimentally. "They feel real."

"Are you sure they aren't some kind of illusion?" Koharu murmured, completely torn up at the sight of the large lips.

"We could always test our other new toy to make sure," Tenshi suggested, making Koharu brighten considerably.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you a gift to us from Yuko-san's own treasure house," Koharu introduced as Tenshi brought out a small blue bag with a black butterfly on it. "Full Moon Dust, which will reveal the true look of anything with just one pinch!"

"On sale now at your local wish shop," Tenshi finished in a flat tone, taking a pinch of the pearl like dust and throwing it in Kakashi's face. Kakashi sneezed as some of the dust got into his nose. Koharu squealed in delight when she saw his face after he sat up straight from his sneeze. His lips were no longer swollen and red, but thin and a soft pink, complimenting the rest of his handsome features.

"I love you Risako-chan," Koharu smiled at the camera before she dove to sit in Kakashi's lap. Tenshi shook her head and turned back to the camera to announce the next request.

"Lovelydasom would also like to see Naruto and Sasuke hand cuffed together in a club atmosphere," Tenshi explained the dare as she moved over to the Jar of Doom. She reached in it as Koharu jumped up from Kakashi's lap. Tenshi pulled out two pairs of handcuffs as Koharu returned with a large stereo system and Hatsune Miku following right after it.

"Why's she here?" Tenshi asked, eyeing Hatsune Miku as the teal haired girl began to set up the sound equipment.

"I figured a pop diva would be best at making a club atmosphere for us," Koharu explained as she walked over to the Jar of Doom. She reached in and pulled out Sasuke, who somehow was still only dressed in his bathrobe. Tenshi chuckled as she reached in and violently pulled Naruto out, the blonde crying from his hair being pulled so roughly.

"Oh shut up, Sasuke probably does worse to you in bed," Tenshi reprimanded him. Both boys blushed and refused to look at each other. Tenshi sighed and handcuffed each of their left arms.

"Are we ready, Miku-chan?" Koharu called to their DJ as Tenshi finished handcuffing the confused ninjas together. Hatsune Miku nodded as she began playing a loud techno song that just screamed bad things were going to happen. The two boys just stared at their feet as the music played as Koharu went over and dragged Kakashi to his feet. As she backed up with Kakashi, Koharu bumped into Naruto, forcing the blonde into Sasuke's chest.

"Why do I hear a fangirl scream?" Tenshi murmured as she watched Naruto and Sasuke awkwardly dance together.

"Probably because Sasuke is almost completely naked and they're dancing to clubbing music," Koharu giggled as she danced with Kakashi. Tenshi shook her head again and brought out the request cards.

"Lovelydasom would also like to see some of the boys dressed up as the Ouran Highschool Host Club," she called to Koharu over the music. Koharu grinned evilly as she broke away from Kakashi.

"I'll handle getting the uniforms," she said as she skipped over to a door by where Karin was still struggling against the wall. Within moments, Koharu was back with six Ouran Highschool male uniforms.

"How did you get those?" Tenshi asked skeptically.

"I know a few people," Koharu giggled as she walked over to Sasuke and Naruto. She held out to uniforms to the still dancing boys. "You two will be Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. Now help each other dress."

Tenshi snickered as she watched Sasuke and Naruto just look at each other, obviously wondering how that was going to happen. Tenshi reached into the Jar of Doom and pulled out Sai. "Kyouya."

Koharu nodded and dragged a confused Sai away from the Jar, handing him a uniform to change into. Tenshi pulled out Kiba and Akamaru from the Jar. "The twins."

Koharu shoved two uniforms in Kiba's arms as she pushed him in the direction of an open area.

"Since we have no choice on this one," Tenshi murmured as she reached into the Jar of Doom one final time. Koharu waited by her side as Tenshi fished around in the Jar for whoever she was looking for. Finally, she pulled out a blonde man by the name of Minato. "And Tamaki."

"Good choice," Koharu smiled at her friend, pulling Minato away and handing him the last uniform. Koharu turned to everyone and smiled. "Okay, you guys, change into those uniforms or suffer the wrath of rabid fangirls."

"Rabid whats?" Kiba asked, highly confused as he looked around.

"Just do it," Sasuke said in a high pitched tone, obviously taking the threat seriously. Everyone changed quickly and soon the new Naruto Host Club stood before the two hosts, Hatsune Miku, and Kakashi.

"Hey, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, you're still supposed to be dancing," Koharu pointed at the two cosplayers. "I'm not paying Hatsune Miku to just be here for her health you know."

The two started before they began dancing with each other once again.

"Now, the next three requests by lovelydasom are pretty simple," Tenshi said as she flipped through the cards. "She, as a requester, is giving us hosts permission to each do whatever we want to any character. Also, she wants us to cut Neji's hair."

Koharu began pouting in Kakashi's lap as Tenshi moved to go pull Neji and a pair of scissors out of the Jar of Doom.

"What are you doing with those?" Neji asked as soon as he was settled on the stage and saw Tenshi near him with the large pair of sheers.

"Oh nothing," Tenshi answered, reaching out to grab him by his long hair. Neji tried to spin around and use his Byakugan on her, but found that he couldn't move. "Sorry, Neji, but this was a request and requests are the ruling power in this show."

Koharu covered her eyes as Tenshi brought the scissors down and made a clean cut across the back of his head. Koharu peeked through her fingers to see Neji's new hair cut as Tenshi released him and gasped. Neji's short hair was slightly wild, but still fit him. Koharu turned to Tenshi with grateful eyes.

"Can I use my free request now?" she asked eagerly, turning her attention back to Neji and his new look. Tenshi laughed and nodded her acceptance of Koharu's request. Koharu immediately dove for Neji and began dragging him off towards backstage. "I'll see you guys next episode! And remember, we can't put on a show unless you review!"

With that, she closed the door to backstage and muffled yells could be heard from Neji.

"I guess that's the end. Lovelydasom, I'll use my free request some other time since I have to clean up before the power goes out again," Tenshi said as she began gathering all of the characters to put back in the Jar. When everyone, but Neji was back in the Jar of Doom, Tenshi waved at the camera and walked away. The lights slowly went out on the stage, but in the faint glow of the dying lights you could see a half-naked Neji running out with Koharu right behind him and tackling him to the ground.


	3. Episode 3

**Thank you lovelydasom for reviewing, you are now 2 out of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

Lights turned on to reveal Koharu and Tenshi in what looked to be a fight. The two had out knives and were attempting to hit each other as they danced around the stage.

"Um, Koharu-sama, the show is on," a quiet voice came from the darkness, causing the brunette to freeze. Tenshi took advantage of Koharu's moment of distraction and brought down her knife. Koharu squeaked as she jumped back, narrowly missing the knife's edge.

"Neji, I swear to Kami-sama that if you distract me again, you will face several nights worth of torture," Koharu called out to the meek figure in the corner. Koharu sighed and dropped into the stool that suddenly appeared behind her, Tenshi following suite as the Jar of Doom rolled into the space between them on its table. Koharu smiled as she attempted to fix her hair that was messed up from fighting. "Welcome everyone to this episode of Truth from a Ninja Slave. I am your host, Koharu, and this little demon is Tenshi."

Tenshi waved with the hand that was still holding her knife.

"Tonight, we will be starting things off with my part of the show, the truths portion," Koharu said eagerly, turning to Tenshi. "We really need to think of a better name than 'truths portion'."

Tenshi just shrugged and turned to the stack of blue note cards on the table. She picked them up and handed them to Koharu before she picked up the stack of green note cards that were sitting next to the Jar of Doom.

"Now, the truth portion of this show consists of us drawing out any of the characters and asking them whatever questions you may want to ask them," Koharu explained as Tenshi began setting up a wooden chair with talismans all over it. "To insure a truthful answer out of the characters, or us hosts, the questioned must sit in this chair that will punish you if you lie."

Tenshi shuddered at the thought of being punished by the chair.

"Now, Risako-chan wished for us to ask all of the characters from last episode what they thought of her requests," Koharu read off the note card. Tenshi smiled and pulled Karin out of the Jar. With a low chuckle, Tenshi strapped Karin to the Chair. "So Karin, what did you think of being duct taped to the wall for several hours?"

"I was surprised, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Karin shrugged.

"Because you got to see Sasuke in a bathrobe," Tenshi chuckled.

"N-N-No!" Karin stuttered, blushing furiously. Tenshi and Koharu shared a look as Tenshi began to count down from three. As soon as she hit zero, Karin began to scream like a mad man. "What the hell?"

"Level one of the Chair's anti-lie defenses creates a mental picture of Orochimaru hula dancing for the questioned," Koharu explained with a smile. "The higher defenses have yet to be tested since everyone tends to tell the truth after seeing Orochimaru hula dance in a coconut bra and grass skirt."

Tenshi smirked as Karin seemed to slump forward, blood trickling from her mouth and 'X's replacing her eyes.

"Next," Tenshi said, unstrapping Karin to put her back in the Jar. Tenshi placed Karin back in the Jar and pulled Kakashi out. Koharu smiled broadly at the sight of Kakashi without his shirt or mask on. Tenshi strapped Kakashi to the Chair, the ninja looking at the strange chair around him.

"Kakashi, what did you think of us stripping you?" Koharu asked, giggling when she finished. Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to see my face," Kakashi admitted. Koharu pouted a little as she flipped to the next card. "Risako-chan would also like to know 'how awesome Icha Icha Paradise is' to you."

"The Icha Icha series is a great enjoyment to the typically boring routine of my life," Kakashi answered in a monotone voice. "I highly recommend the series to any adults who wish for something to read."

"Okay," Tenshi murmured, drawing out the word. She turned back to Koharu and nudged her. "Next question."

"Risako-chan would like to know how your hair ends up the way it does and how do you keep it like that," Koharu asked, reading off the note card.

"I wake up this way," Kakashi answered, looking up at his captors with a small smile.

"Ah, uh," Koharu stumbled, drawing out her note cards as she turned towards Tenshi with a light blush covering her cheeks. "Risako-chan wants to know about Sasuke and Naruto's reaction to her request."

Tenshi nodded and went to grab Kakashi. Koharu stopped her and smiled slightly.

"I, uh, Risako-chan wants to have him sit around half naked for the show," Koharu said quickly. Tenshi sighed and stepped away from Kakashi. The younger teen walked over to the Jar of Doom and opened the lid as Koharu untied Kakashi to take him to another chair. Tenshi pulled out the still handcuffed Sasuke and Naruto from the Jar. Tenshi stuffed them into the Chair and strapped them in together. Koharu came back to the Chair with her notecards. "Sasuke first, what did you think of being handcuffed to Naruto and forced to dance to club music?"

Sasuke humphed. "I have lots of feelings regarding that."

Koharu and Tenshi shared a knowing look at his words before Koharu turned to Sasuke again. "Also, Risako-chan would like to know how you get your hair like that and how it stays that way."

"I don't do anything to it," Sasuke mumbled, shaking his head as if to prove his point. "It just sits like that."

Tenshi chuckled at the sight of the shaking hair at the back of his head. Koharu smiled slightly as she turned to Naruto.

"Risako-chan wants to know your feelings towards being handcuffed to Sasuke and forced to dance together," she said, grinning happily at the slightly younger blonde.

Naruto blushed lightly. "It was stupid and embarrassing and I'm never going to do something like that again and. . . OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"That would be the Chair's defensive technique," Koharu said with a small giggle. Tenshi also chuckled at the sight of Sasuke looking at him with pure shock in his eyes. "At the moment, you are watching Orochimaru hula dance in nothing more than a coconut bra and grass skirt."

"MAKE IT STOP!" Naruto yelled, trying to raise his hands to cover his eyes, but forced to stop by the leather straps of the Chair. The doors burst open at his scream to reveal an older looking ninja with long white hair and wooden sandals on his feet.

"I have come to save you, Naruto," Jiraiya called out in what was supposed to be a heroic manner. His face fell slightly when he saw most of Team 7 tied up around the room and two teen girls whispering to each other.

"How did Risako-chan know?" Koharu was whispering to her friend. "Jiraiya doesn't just show up at random."

"You did say that the readers control this world," Tenshi reminded her friend.

"Oh, right," Koharu murmured. "So, since Risako-chan wanted it, he showed up."

"Oh well, he was missing from the Jar anyway," Tenshi said, picking up the ceramic blue container. She held out the opening towards Jiraiya and gave it a small shake. A large vortex came spiraling out of it, sucking the perverted Sannin into it. Tenshi placed the Jar back on its table and replaced the lid. She turned back to her friend with a small smile. "Next?"

"Uh, we need to replace Naruto and Sasuke with Sai," Koharu instructed, reading through the note card again. Tenshi smiled softly as she tugged on one of the handcuffs holding Naruto and Sasuke together, forcing the two to their feet as the Chair released them. Tenshi dragged the two to the Jar of Doom and forced them into it before she reached into the Jar and drew out Sai. Sai looked around with blank eyes as Tenshi dragged him back to the Chair and strapped him in.

"What exactly is this place?" Sai asked softly, looking between Koharu, Tenshi, and the still tied up Kakashi.

"Just a little bit of fun for your fans," Tenshi said with an evil laugh.

"Now, Sai," Koharu said slowly, walking up to him with a sly grin. She reached out and tickled his bare stomach. Receiving no laugh from him, she pouted and took a step back. "Why do you wear that weird shirt?"

"It's just comfortable," Sai shrugged slightly. Koharu and Tenshi shared a look before Tenshi grabbed him and pulled him back to the Jar.

"You're too boring," Tenshi grumbled as she shoved him into the Jar. Tenshi turned back to Koharu with an expectant look. Koharu glanced at the last card in her stack and started to laugh nervously. She put down the rest of the stack by the Jar of Doom.

"There really is no reason to do this one," she said quietly, bringing the note card up to tear it in half.

"Mine," Tenshi said quickly, reaching out and taking the notecard before Koharu could rip it in two. Tenshi read the card and began to chuckle. Koharu backed away from her friend as the younger girl began to advance on her. Koharu tripped and fell back into the Chair. She looked around at the Chair with wide eyes, obviously not wanting to be in the machine. Tenshi came forward and strapped her into it. "Koharu, Lovelydasom would like to know what exactly happened to Neji after our last episode ended."

"Well, I can't tell you what exactly happened because we are restricted to be rated T," Koharu mumbled, blushing wildly. She snapped and lights turned on to reveal Neji chained by the ankle to the corner of the room. Neji looked up from examining his chain when the lights turned on, his wild short hair flying into his face. "All I can reveal is that I had a lot of fun and he is my slave for now. I can share with you guys though if you want."

"You kind of have no choice," Tenshi chuckled, releasing her. "Requester's choice, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Koharu pouted, standing and rubbing her arms where the straps had held her to the chair. "Let's just finishes this so I can go back to him before our readers take him from me."

"The last request for the night is to turn Gaara into a chibi," Tenshi said, reading off her one request. Koharu smiled broadly and turned to the camera.

"I seriously do love you Risako-chan," she said as Tenshi put down her note card. Tenshi pulled Gaara out of the Jar of Doom, receiving a heavy glare from the red head. Koharu pulled out a magic wand with a star at the end of it. "Another product from Yuko-san's Wish Shop. This is the Shrink Star Wand, which, as the name says, shrinks things."

"Limited time only for 150,000 yen or approximately $15,000 at a Wish Shop near you," Tenshi said, holding down Gaara as Koharu approached. Gaara glared at the brunette advancing on him, but could do nothing before she waved the wand and he shrank in Tenshi's arms. Koharu smiled at the sight of a five year old Gaara that was glaring at her.

"So cute! Kawaii!" Koharu cried out happily as she reached for him.

"Nope," Tenshi said, holding him away from her friend. Koharu began to pout as she reached out to take Gaara. "You already have Neji, you don't need Gaara too."

"Fine," Koharu slunk away to go untie Neji's chain from the wall to take him backstage. Tenshi smiled down at Gaara before she stood to go to her own dressing room.

"Good night everyone. We hope you come back to watch us do your own requests," Tenshi said with a bow before she left with ChibiGaara still in her arms.


	4. Episode 4

**Thank you lovelydasom for reviewing, you are now 3 out of 5 reviews away from the first marker! Risako, you are not a stalker, you are just a loyal fan.**

**Thank you Akuma-chan no Otaku for reviewing, you are now 1 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

Lights turned on to reveal a large open air bath that had steam rolling from it. Two teen girls were relaxing and floating in it. Koharu looked up and noticed the camera pointing at them.

"Ah, Peeping Toms!" she cried out, diving into the hot water.

"It's just the show," Tenshi said with a sigh, lifting herself to sit on the edge of the large bath. You could now see her teal bikini that tied behind her neck and at her hips.

"Oh," Koharu mumbled, resurfacing from the bath so you could see her bright red cheeks. She swam over to her friend and pulled herself out, her deep blue one piece dripping with the water from the bath. Koharu turned back to the camera with a smile. "Welcome to Truth from a Ninja Slave everyone! If you are wondering why we are at an onsen, well, Risako-chan requested that we bring everyone here for some fun."

Tenshi nodded and snapped her fingers, causing the lights to turn on at the other end of the bath. Neji, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Itachi, Sasori, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Deidara, Jugo, and ChibiGaara looked over at them when the light turned on above them.

"Just so we are clear about everything, they are all wearing swimsuits and are not naked," Koharu clarified with a small pout.

"We have to stay in the rated T area," Tenshi reminded everyone.

"So, let's begin the episode," Koharu said with a smile, the Jar of Doom floating up from the bottom of the bath and moving over to the two hosts. "First off is the truths portion which, sadly, only has one request in it."

Tenshi smirked slightly and snapped her fingers. The water began to bubble in front of the boys and the Chair floated up from the water. The belts attached to the Chair lashed out and ensnared Itachi, bringing the surprised ninja to it. Koharu snapped her fingers and the Chair glided over the water towards the two hosts with its prisoner.

"Itachi, my dear weasel," Koharu said, a sly smile forming on her lips at the sight of the trapped ninja. "Risako-chan wants to know how you got those cut lines next to your nose."

"I was born this way," Itachi said in his deep voice, obviously trying to convince them of his story. Tenshi and Koharu looked at each other with thin smiles. Itachi froze when the Chair's defense kicked in, the image of Orochimaru hula dancing filling his thoughts.

"I was born this way," Itachi repeated in a rough grunt. Koharu looked at Tenshi with a raised eyebrow. Tenshi sighed and brought out a small dial that had ten numbers on it. Tenshi turned the dial to number two, causing Itachi to actually gasp. The two hosts and free ninja watched as Itachi grimaced and tried to lift his arms. "It was Sasuke! He got ahold of kunai when he was a baby and cut one side of my nose. I didn't like it being unsymmetrical so I cut the other side of my face! Now make it fucking stop!"

Tenshi chuckled as she unstrapped Itachi from the chair, the older ninja slipping into the water and running from the Chair.

"Wh-What did it do?" Naruto asked, staring at the evil ninja that had never shown fear in front of him before.

"It was singing to me," Itachi said, shuddering at the remembrance of the Chair's second level defense.

"Singing?" Sasuke repeated, looking skeptic that his brother would be so afraid of a mere song. Itachi just nodded at his brother as he slipped down into the water. Koharu turned to look at Tenshi with a smile.

"Tenshi, you have a friend who wants to ask you something," she said in a sing-song voice. Tenshi sighed and climbed into the Chair. "Akuma-chan wants to know if she can hug ChibiGaara."

"When she reaches the first marker and comes onto the show, I don't see why not," Tenshi answered with a shrug. The Chair released her then and reached out for ChibiGaara, the five year old glaring at the straps as they pulled him towards the Chair.

"Gaara-chan, will you hug Akuma-chan when she comes onto the show?" Koharu asked the cute child. Gaara glared up at her with his large green eyes.

"Ei woahn't dew it," ChibiGaara said, looking away from the hosts.

"K-K-Kawaii!" Koharu cried out, stepping back away from him with a smile.

"I think he said that he won't hug her," Tenshi said, tapping her finger on her chin. Tenshi slid into the pool and walked up to ChibiGaara. "Gaara, why won't you hug Akuma-chan?"

"Ei dohn't hewg," Gaara said, turning away from the now much older girl. Tenshi smirked at the child and turned away from him.

"I guess you won't ever get your gourd back," she said as she took a step away from him. Gaara's head shot up, his short hair flying.

"Ei wahnt eit," he called eagerly. Tenshi turned back to him and poked his water wings playfully.

"Then be a good boy and listen to what our viewers want," Tenshi told him with a small. Tenshi turned from him as the Chair released him. Gaara slipped from the Chair and did his best to swim to the others from his world. Sakura came forward to meet him halfway and picked up the toddler. Gaara glared at her as she carried him back to their side of the bath.

"Jiraiya, you're next!" Koharu called out, flipping through her laminated cards as the Chair went to retrieve its next victim. Jiraiya struggled a little as the straps wrapped around him to draw him to it. The Chair brought him to the two waiting hosts, jerking a little as it halted in front of them. "Akuma-chan wishes to know why you would make the Icha Icha series."

Jiraiya shrugged at the question. "Because it was my story and I should be forever remembered as the amazing Jaraiya that could woo any woman."

The two hosts waited for the Chair's defenses to activate, but were shocked to find that Jaraiya had actually told them the truth. Koharu waved the answer off and flipped to the next card, the Chair releasing the old sannin to go back to his comrades. The Chair turned and faced the Naruto cast, causing them all to tense in fear. The Chair turned one way and then the other, making the cast shuffle away from where it was pointing. The Chair shot out and wrapped its straps around Suigetsu and Jugo, drawing the two towards it.

"No! Not us!" Jugo yelled out as he was strapped to the Chair.

"Oh god! Have pity on us!" Suigetsu prayed at the top of his lungs. "Karin! Get us out of here!"

Karin smiled at them as she waved good bye to her comrades, the Chair managing to strap them to it and move back to its owners. The Chair around so Jugo and Suigetsu could see Koharu smiling at them and Tenshi smirking as they waited for them.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, will you tell us how you put up with Karin?" Koharu asked in a sweet voice. The two looked at each other nervously.

"Well, we don't really put up with her," Suigetsu admitted. "We're always fighting even when no one is looking. The only reason we haven't gotten rid of her is because she's useful."

Jugo nodded his agreement with his teammate, hoping the chair would find that sufficient. Koharu nodded and the Chair released the two. The two quickly returned to their side of the bath, wishing to get away from the Chair and its evil owners at all costs. What they didn't realize was that Karin was waiting for them and, as soon as they were close enough, she started to hit them. The other ninjas watched on as Karin took out her anger on her team, some of them actually finding it amusing to see the red head beat up her team.

"Sai!" they heard Koharu call and all of t

hem looked over to see her smiling towards the stoic teen. The Chair was nowhere in sight, which calmed down some of their worries but raised other concerns. Sai sighed as he stood from the bench made of rocks against the wall to walk over to the hosts.

"Our first request of the night comes from lovelydasom, who wishes to see Sai laugh and smile throughout the rest of the episode," Tenshi said when Sai came close enough.

"Come on Sai, smile for us!" Koharu said eagerly. Sai sighed and moved his lips to form a smile. Koharu's smiled fell as his grew. Koharu squeaked and hid behind Tenshi at the sight of his thin smile. "Make him stop!"

"It was requested, I'm not allowed to," Tenshi said to the girl behind her, motioning for Sai to go back to the others. Sai turned back to the others with a smile still on his face. Tenshi flipped to the next card and shrugged. "The next request won't be too hard since there is no alcohol here anyway."

"What is it?" Koharu asked, peeking over her friend's shoulder to see the request.

"Tsunade isn't allowed to drink for the next two episodes," Tenshi informed her friend.

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled, rushing up to the two hosts and snatching the cards from Tenshi's hand. Tsunade read the card over and shrank back into the bath. "Why?"

"Because it was requested," Koharu said as if that was the solution to Tsunade's problem. Tsunade growled as she swam back to the others. Jiraiya laughed at the sight of the defeated woman. Tsunade stood from the water and punched Jiraiya with all of her strength, sending the other sannin out of the bath and into the farthest wall from them. Jiraiya fell back to the ground with a moan, his entire body now hurting from the hit. Koharu turned away from the scene the two ninjas had given and to her friend. "Next!"

"Karin is to be taped to the wall again," Tenshi said, smiling evilly as she reached for the Jar of Doom.

"I-I-In a bikini?" Karin stuttered, backing away from the two hosts that were staring at her with rolls of orange duct tape in their hands.

"Put a towel on," Sasuke suggested with a shrug. Karin looked horrified at him as Tenshi and Koharu grabbed either of her arms to drag her towards one of the walls. The two held her up to the wall and began placing duct tape around her body and onto the wall as everyone watched. In record time the two hosts were finished and Karin looked like a mass of orange duct tape against the wall.

"Next!" Koharu said cheerfully as the two turned from their work, smiles clear on their features as they walked away from the red head against the wall. Tenshi pulled out her note cards as they went to stand above the Naruto cast.

"Lovelydasom requests Jiraiya to make an Icha Icha Paradise for women," Tenshi informed everyone. Koharu snapped and lights turned on near the back of the onsen. A short table with stacks of journals and writing utensils could be seen sitting on the desk.

"Get to work, pervy sage," Koharu laughed as she reached down to pull the sannin out of the bath. Jiraiya groaned as soon as she touched him, obviously still in pain from Tsunade's punch. Jiraiya stood at the edge of the bath and slowly made his way over to the table, opening one of the journals to start writing in it. Koharu turned to Tenshi with an expectant smile.

"ChibiSasori," was all Tenshi said. Sasori froze at the word, his gaze turning to look at ChibiGaara with fear in his eyes. Koharu giggled and brought out the Shrink Star Wand again. With a small wave of the stick, Sasori was turned into a five year old with small water wings appearing on his arms so he wouldn't drown in the bath. The new toddler looked blankly around the bath at all of the newly older people. "Itachi, bring him up here with you. We need him along with you, Naruto, and Sasuke for this next request."

Itachi scooped up the unhappy toddler as he made his way out of the bath in his small, Akatsuki themed swim trunks.

"Fan girls may scream now," Koharu said, everyone pausing a moment as a loud scream was heard from miles around them. Itachi sighed softly as he placed Sasori on the ground and stood before the two hosts. Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the bath, not wishing to be out-staged by his brother. Naruto was in baggy orange swim trunks while Sasuke was in a small, dark blue speedo. "Fan girls may scream now or those of you who hate Sasuke may go vomit for a moment while the others scream."

A loud scream could be heard from around them, drowning out the sound of the Itachi fan girls. Sasuke smirked at his brother, who just blinked at the raven haired teen. Tenshi kneeled by Sasori and whispered something in his ear. Sasori smiled slightly and raised his hands. Suddenly, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto all had their hands raised next to their temples. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other from only millimeters apart. Sasori's smile grew as he made them lean left and right, their hips moving out along with their heads.

"If anyone was wondering, the request was for ChibiSasori to force Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto to carameldansen," Koharu explained, bringing out a waterproof camera to start taking pictures of the three carameldansen. A strange sound that seemed to be a mix of a laugh and a frog's croak began to fill the air, making everyone stop to look around. Finally, they discovered that it was in fact Sai's laughter that was making the sound. "Make it stop Tenshi."

Tenshi sighed as she brought out her cards again and moved on to the next request.

"Deidara, come here," she instructed. The blonde stood, completely shocked to be called on. Like Itachi, he was wearing an Akatsuki themed pair of swim trunks. Deidara walked over to the younger blonde and let her whisper in his ear. Deidara's eyes widened in surprise at the request and he began to shake his head. "Do it or else."

Deidara looked at Tenshi's serious face for a moment before he turned and went over to a shelving unit that held a bunch of suitcases. Scanning them, he found Sasori's large one that was filled with all of the red head's puppets. With a small gulp, Deidara made one of his lttle clay birds and placed it in the suitcase. He stood and backed away slowly before the suitcase exploded, destroying all of the puppets.

"Wahts dehd you dew?" ChibiSasori asked in a small and dark tone, forcing Deidara turn and look at him with fear in his eyes.

"It was requested of him to blow up your puppets," Tenshi explained retraining the five year old before he could run and attack Deidara. Sasori pouted a little in Tenshi's arms, watching Deidara intently as Tenshi carried him back to the bath. Tenshi knelt down by the water's edge and snapped in Shikamaru's face, waking up the shadow user. "Shikamaru, you have to stay awake for four days straight with no naps what so ever."

"Troublesome idea," Shikamaru muttered as he stretched out and it looked like he was going to fall asleep again.

"Gaara, did you know that he wants to date your sister?" Koharu said quietly to the toddler. Gaara shot a glare at the resting boy. Koharu leaned down to whisper in Gaara's ear. "He has all kinds of horrible dreams about her."

Gaara growled and swam over to the leaf ninja. Gaara began hitting the sleeping teen until Shikamaru began to stir.

"What the hell man?" Shikamaru asked, restraining the toddler's hands. Gaara glared up at Shikamaru with pure loathing in his eyes.

"Dohn't you dayer saleep," Gaara growled out. Shikamaru's eyes actually widened at the sight of

the angry boy, releasing the red head to go swim back to Koharu. Shikamaru sighed softly and prepared for no sleep the next few days.

"Now that that's settled, where's Jiraiya?" Tenshi asked, looking up from her cards and around the room.

"Here!" they heard Jiraiya call right before he skidded to a halt at the edge of the bath. He held out a book with a light pink cover. "I have now finished Icha Icha Woman's Paradise. I must say that this is probably my best work yet."

"Good timing," Tenshi said as she brought out an orange and green head band that had a small antennae sticking out of it. She handed it to him in exchange for the book he was holding. "Put that on."

As soon as he did so, Jiraiya began to whimper and tried to cover his eyes.

"Are you sure it's working properly?" Koharu asked her friend after watching Jiraiya for a moment.

"It's set to perversion," Tenshi murmured, looking at the dial that controlled the head band.

"Why?" Jiraiya cried out, dropping to his knees.

"You aren't allowed to have perverted thoughts, that's why," Koharu explained to the tormented ninja. "Every time you do, Orochimaru mentally preforms whatever act that is in your head for you."

Everyone gasped sharply, all of them not wishing that even on their worst of enemies.

"Continuing on," Tenshi said, flipping through her cards again. "Naruto, whenever lovelydasom comes to see us, you are to buy all of the ramen she can eat."

"Why me?" Naruto whined.

"Because you are one of her favorite ninjas, now deal with it," Koharu said sharply. "And fair warning, she can eat a lot of ramen if it's good enough."

"That being said," Tenshi said, ignoring Naruto's whines of protest of treating the new girl to ramen. "Sakura must watch Sasuke and Naruto make out."

"And Karin!" Koharu said with a small laugh. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment before Koharu and Tenshi came up behind either of them and pushed them into each other. At first, the two were tense as they kissed, but soon enough they started to enjoy themselves. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to hold him closer, the other's hands falling loosely and only being supported by the handcuffs. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the two began to get very intimate. Koharu glanced over to see Tenshi videotaping the scene with an evil grin on her face. Koharu sighed softly before she reached out and grabbed a curtain that appeared out of thin air. "I don't want to interrupt you guys, but we must keep this rated T."

She ran forward and blocked everyone's, but Tenshi's, Sakura's, and Karin's, view of the scene, the younger teen's chuckles coming from the other side of the thick curtain. Koharu walked over to Gaara and scooped him up.

"Now Gaara, you are the little star of the last two requests that we have tonight," Koharu said sweetly to the toddler. Gaara glared at her, but she could see that he was slightly curious. "First, Risako-chan wants you to congratulate her for being the first requestor on our show."

Gaara glared at her, but she just continued to smile at him. Gaara pouted slightly as he turned to the camera. "Cungwatyoulatetons, Wisocko-jan."

Koharu smiled as she picked up Jiraiya's book and the Shrink Star Wand to hand them to Gaara. "Risako-chan wanted these so please give them to her."

Gaara seemed confused at her words. She smiled at him as she placed a small key shaped charm on him. Gaara blinked as he disappeared from her arms.

"Have fun with him, Risako-chan, but remember that he needs to be back by next episode," Koharu said with a smile at the camera. "Also, the Shrink Star Wand comes with a reverse mode, so you can make him normal Gaara again. Bye everyone!"

The lights dimmed on the onsen scene as Koharu dove into the bath next to Neji, splashing the teen with hot water.

**Free marker points for the first person to tell me what the charm was that Koharu gave ChibiGaara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you lovelydasom for reviewing, you are now 4 out of 5 reviews away from the first marker! If you review this episode, you may show up next episode, so please pick which request you would like to participate in. Also, that wasn't what the key was, sorry.**

**Thank you Akuma-chan no Otaku for reviewing, you are now 2 of 5 reviews away from the first marker! Sorry, that wasn't what the key was.**

**I have come to a decision on how long this will last. For every 1 regular reviewer (a reviewer who sends in a request every episode), I will post 5 chapters! So, at this rate, there will be 10 chapters!**

Lights turned on to reveal a stage with Koharu and Tenshi sitting comfortably on a couch with the Jar of Doom right between them.

"Hello everyone, welcome to our show," Koharu called with a wave. Tenshi snapped her fingers so the lights would turn on at the other side of the stage. Once those lights were turned on, everyone could see a small lounge set up with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gai, Lee, Neji, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Sai, and Shikamaru sitting around the deep blue couches. "Let's get right into all of this with the truths portion!"

She snapped her fingers and the Chair rose from a platform in the middle of the stage. Koharu stood and walked over to the Chair, flipping through her blue note cards.

"Tsunade!" Koharu called in a sing song voice. Tsunade tensed, but stood from her spot in between Jiraiya and Sakura. She lazily walked over to the Chair and allowed it to pull herself to it. "You seem very tired, are you alright?"

"I'm not used to not drinking," Tsunade yawned.

"Well, try to stay awake for your questions," Koharu said sternly. Tsunade yawned, but nodded a little. "Why do you like sake so much, Tsunade?"

"It gives me energy and it tastes good after the first few cups," Tsunade answered in a tired slur. Koharu looked over at Tenshi with a curious look. Tenshi sighed and reached into the Jar next to her. She stood as she pulled out a blow horn. She walked up to the Chair and placed the blow horn next to Tsunade's ear. Koharu covered her ears as Tenshi pulled the trigger on the loud toy, causing a loud siren noise to fill the stage. Tsunade jerked and looked around with wide eyes. Tenshi backed away slowly, trying not to draw attention to herself as she escaped. Koharu snapped in Tsunade's face in order to draw the blonde's attention.

"It is probably an obvious question, but how are you feeling with alcohol in your system?" Koharu asked her, smiling slightly at the much older woman. Tsunade just glared at her and rested her head against the back of the Chair. "You have to answer in words Tsunade or the Chair will activate its defenses."

"I'm tired, damn it," Tsunade cursed in a growl. "Now leave me alone."

"Sorry, two more questions to go," Koharu said with a small laugh. Tsunade groaned at the thought of more questions. "Is there a drinking age in Konoha?"

"Of course there is," Tsunade huffed softly. "Unless a guardian gives it to them, anyone under the age of 21 can't drink."

"Like in America," Koharu murmured, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Let me go," Tsunade moaned, her head rolling left and right against the back of the Chair.

"One more question," Koharu said, trying to get the older woman to be patient. Tsunade sighed and looked at Koharu as if to tell her to hurry up with the question. "What was it like growing up with Jiraiya and Orochimaru as your team?"

"It was more annoying than being the Hokage without being able to gamble," Tsunade groaned out, wishing she had free control of her hands. There was a short pause before Tsunade groaned. "Why the fuck am I watching Orochimaru dance?"

"Y-You didn't answer truthfully," Koharu said, everyone but Jiraiya clearly shocked to find that she was lying.

"It was annoying," Tsunade insisted. There was another short pause as a look of utter annoyance appeared on Tsunade's face. "Stop this stupid song, it's almost as stupid as Jiraiya."

"Hey!" Jiraiya called out, obviously taking offense to her words.

"Just tell the truth and it'll stop," Koharu informed her slowly.

"Being on their team was the most annoying thing on the planet!" Tsunade insisted through gritted teeth. There was another short pause as everyone waited for her to be released before Tsunade groaned. "Why the fuck am I watching sake bottles dance?"

"The Chair's level three defense must've kicked in," Tenshi said, reading an owner's manual for the Chair. "It shows whatever the person most wants dancing in front of them, completely out of their reach."

"Just tell the truth you old hag!" Jiraiya yelled at his old team mate.

"Like hell that isn't the truth!" Tsunade yelled back at him, obviously angered that he called her an old hag. "You two annoyed the hell out of me every day and still do!"

"Yeah, right!" Jiraiya yelled in protest. "Just admit that you loved playing pranks on sensei and going on missions with us! Hell, you even organized poker nights with us when we weren't on missions or training!"

"Fine! I'll admit it," Tsunade called out. "I had fun when we were kids and an actual team, but now you guys annoy the fuck out of me and I want to hurt both of you nearly every day."

There was a slight pause and everyone thought that the level four defenses would activate, but Tsunade was forced out of the Chair. Everyone looked at her in surprise as she stood to walk back to the lounge and a smirking Jiraiya.

"I'm going to murder you later," Tsunade muttered as she sat back in her seat.

"O-Okay," Koharu murmured, slightly confused by the older blonde. She turned back to the Chair and patted it. "Good job getting that out of her."

The Chair seemed to move at her touch. Koharu smiled as she drew out her cards again. "Kakashi, you're next up!"

Kakashi stood and walked over to the Chair, sitting in it before the straps could attack him. The straps slid around him and held him close to the Chair.

"Now, Kakashi, it was asked that we find out what it is like for you to have Team 7 as your squad," Koharu with a smile. Kakashi sighed and thought for a moment.

"It is never boring with them around," he finally said. Koharu blinked, waiting for him to continue. The two stared at each other for a moment before Koharu flipped to the next question. Kakashi tensed, ready for the Chair to fling him out of it, becoming surprised when it didn't do so.

"Kakashi, do you ever wish that you didn't pass them during the bell test?" Koharu asked, frowning slightly at the question.

"I used to when they were first starting out, but they've grown so much from our missions that I wouldn't change it," Kakashi answered, surprising everyone by how sentimental he was with his answer. Koharu turned towards the lounge when she heard a sob only to see Naruto crying with Sakura sobbing next to him. Sasuke looked at his old team with mild surprise, but no other emotion showed on his face at the answer his old teacher gave.

"How heartwarming," Koharu sighed as she flipped to the next question, Tenshi glaring at the still cold hearted Sasuke. "Now, Kakashi, do you have a secret girlfriend that you've been hiding from all of us?"

"Not at all," Kakashi said. Everyone waited for the Chair to activate and were surprised when it just released him from its hold.

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled, trying to do a small jig while still handcuffed to Sasuke. Kakashi stood from the floor and walked back to the lounge to sit with everyone again.

"Now we-" Koharu was cut off from bringing in the next questioned by a bright light forming above everyone. Koharu smiled when the bright light disappeared to reveal Gaara floating down to them with a scowl on his face. "She turned you back to normal."

"Why was he late?" Tenshi asked, coming from the couch to her friend who was now examining an annoyed Gaara.

"I don't know, probably the key," Koharu murmured. She pulled out the Shrink Star Wand and gave it a wave before Gaara could stop her. ChibiGaara glared up at her from the ground, where he was now sitting. "Oh, I turned him even younger than before."

"Is that so bad?" Tenshi said, eyeing the now three year old as he moved to stand. "At least he won't try to hurt anyone."

"True," Koharu said as she scooped him up into her arms. Gaara looked at her curiously as she held him close to her. Koharu smiled at him and tapped his nose, making the little boy crinkle his nose. "Do you want to help us Gaara?"

"Wahnt," ChibiGaara said, waving his small hands. Koharu turned to Tenshi with a broad smile.

"Look! We have another little host!" she said cheerfully. Tenshi sighed as she stepped forward to take ChibiGaara from her friend before the older girl squeezed Gaara to death. Koharu pouted a little as Gaara left her arms. "Be good for Mama Tenshi, Gaara, and you can help her with her little requests."

"You're really going to let him help me?" Tenshi asked, her eyebrow raised at her friend. Koharu smiled when Gaara began to chant "Gewd" over and over again. Tenshi sighed softly at the small boy's antics. "Fine, but only if he behaves during the rest of your portion."

"Bye Gaara!" Koharu called to the little boy. Gaara waved at her as Tenshi carried him back to the couch. Koharu turned back to the lounge with a pleased sigh. She grinned at the Naruto cast. "Alright, Sasuke, you're next!"

Sasuke stood from his seat, where he had been glaring at Itachi for the past few minutes while the hosts were busy with Gaara. Sasuke slowly walked over to the Chair with Naruto struggling to keep his footing straight next to Sasuke and sat down, glaring at the two hosts as he was bound to the Chair by its straps.

"Sasuke, our dear duck butt," Tenshi said in a deep chuckle as she brought out a key to release Naruto for as long as Sasuke was in the Chair, the blonde rushing back to his spot in the lounge. Gaara looked up at Tenshi and mimiced the smile that was on her face. Sasuke glanced at Tenshi and Gaara with slight worry in his eyes at the devilish look on their faces.

"Why did you cut Itachi?" Koharu asked before Tenshi could vocalize what was on her mind. Sasuke sighed softly before he thought about his answer, thankful for Koharu stepping in before he was powerless in the hand of the younger host.

"I don't know, I guess I hated him even then," Sasuke answered, trying to shrug but found that the straps kept even his shoulders from moving. Itachi could be seen with his head lowered and his shoulders shaking. Koharu raised her eyebrow in wonder, looking at Tenshi for help. Tenshi, with Gaara somehow on her back, slid over to the lounge and stood behind Itachi. Without warning, she pulled his face up to see that he was actually laughing softly. Tenshi pursed her lips as she let go of him, deciding to slap the back of his head as she left with Gaara copying the motion. Koharu turned back to Sasuke after nodding her thanks to her friend.

"Sasuke, do you think you are better than Itachi?" Koharu asked him, flipping through her cards to read the next few questions.

"Of course I am," he said confidently. Koharu paused and blinked over her cards at him.

"I knew you were cocky, but really?" she said skeptically. Sasuke blushed furiously at her words. Everyone expected the Chair to release him then, but it still held firm.

"Is it broken?" Sakura gasped, tears coming to her eyes at the idea of Sasuke forever being stuck in that chair.

"It can't break," Tenshi growled out, obviously aggravated with the pink haired teen. Gaara stuck out his little tongue at Sakura, causing her to look surprised at the toddler. "It's something from Yuko-san's shop; it doesn't break with just use."

Sakura sat back against the couch, flinching away from Tenshi's glare. Koharu chewed on her top lip, thinking hard about what could be wrong with the Chair.

"He didn't tell the truth," she concluded after a moment. Everyone looked at her curiously. "The Chair can't break as Tenshi just said, so he had to have lied for it to still keep a hold of him with no more questions to ask him."

"I didn't lie," Sasuke growled at her. "Let me go."

"Oh, let me guess. You are so used to creepy little Orochimaru that seeing him hula dance doesn't bother you," Koharu said, a thin grin growing across her face. "Well, you do remember that if you insist on lying to us, the other levels will activate until you tell us."

Sasuke glared at her as she just grinned back at him.

"I am better than him," Sasuke said in a low tone. Koharu turned her head slightly to look at Tenshi, who had the dial out for the Chair which was already set on two. Gaara was reaching over her shoulder and trying to grab the dial, obviously wanting to playing with it, but Tenshi kept it out of his greatly shortened arm length.

"Level three? Already?" Koharu said, clearly amazed that he hadn't given in yet. "What a stubborn group we have this episode."

"F-Fine, he's better than me," Sasuke admitted in a soft gasp, a soft blush creeping onto his face as the third level activated. "Now let me go."

Koharu smiled at him as the Chair released him. Sasuke stood on shaking legs and walked back to the lounge with Tenshi following closely behind him, Gaara clapping from her back as he watched Sasuke shakily walk in front of them. As soon as Sasuke sat back down, Tenshi had him and Naruto handcuffed back together. Koharu turned the camera with a smile.

"As you can see, our requests continue on until something happens to either get rid of it, like someone requesting for Naruto and Sasuke to not be handcuffed, or pause it, like you just saw," she explained with a smile before she turned back to the cast. "Kaaaariiiin! You're up next!"

Karin froze where she sat, her eyes wide in fear. Suigetsu pushed her towards the two hosts, Tenshi grabbing her arm to drag her towards the Chair with Gaara grasping at her hair and pulling lightly. As soon as Karin was in the seat, the Chair wrapped its straps around her. Karin looked back and forth between the two hosts with wide eyes.

"Don't worry Karin, these are nice and innocent questions," Koharu said in a reassuring tone that did not work for Karin. Koharu sighed, her smile dropping. "Karin, are you or are you not used to being duct taped to the wall."

Karin thought for a moment as she remembered being strapped to the wall the past few episodes. "You find some new way to torture me while I'm up there, so no."

"See? Simple question," Koharu said innocently. She flipped to the next card. "What is your favorite color?"

"Raven blue," Karin answered immediately, not even wasting a second to answer the question. Koharu and Tenshi shared a look before the Chair released the slightly crazed fan girl. Koharu and Tenshi let her pass before turning to get Sasori, though Gaara couldn't seem to resist taking another pull at the older red head's hair. Koharu looked at Gaara with a small smile before she decided to be the one to go grab Sasori, not wishing for bloodshed between the two sand ninja.

"Sasori-chan," Koharu greeted the little boy as she held him in her arms. Sasori just looked at her with a blank expression. She carried him to the Chair and sat him down. The Chair gently wrapped its straps around ChibiSasori. Koharu kneeled to be eye level with the young child. "Sasori-chan, how does it feel to be five?"

"I want a nap," was all the little boy said. Koharu blinked for a moment at him.

"Kawaii!" she squealed as she made the Chair release him. She scooped him up as soon as the straps were free and hugged him close to her. Tenshi immediately ran forward with Gaara still on her back and snatched ChibiSasori from her friend's hold.

"You're going to kill him," Tenshi reprimanded the older teen. Koharu pouted until she noticed Gaara glaring daggers at the back of Sasori's head.

"Uh, Tenshi," Koharu murmured, but she was too late. Gaara dove over Tenshi's shoulder and onto Sasori's.

"Mine!" Gaara cried out as he started to pound on Sasori. Tenshi did her best to pull the two children apart, but they managed to roll out of her arms and onto the floor. Tenshi and Koharu dove for them as the two kicked and punched each other, but ended up colliding above the two kids. The two red headed boys ended up rolling all over the stage as everyone tried to break them apart, but found themselves unable to reach them. Finally, Gaara managed to push Sasori off of him and into the back of a couch in the lounge. Tenshi rushed forward and scooped Gaara up.

"Gaara, don't fight with others," Tenshi reprimanded, watching out of the corner of her eye as Koharu went to go pick up Sasori who had tears in his eyes. "Look, you hurt Sasori."

Gaara just folded his little arms and turned to bury his face in her chest.

"Gaara," Tenshi said sternly, waiting for the little boy to look at her before she continued. "I won't let you help me later if you don't go apologize to Sasori right now."

Gaara pouted, but slipped from her arms. He walked over to Koharu, who had Sasori in her arms, and tapped Sasori's leg. The older boy looked down at him with disdain in his eyes.

"Sowwy," Gaara said to the other boy. Sasori stared at him with his hate filled eyes. Gaara's eyes began to well up with tears as Sasori stared down at him.

"Sasori-chan," Koharu whispered to the boy in her arms. Sasori looked at her, his gaze warming significantly when he turned it away from Gaara. "Why not be Gaara's big brother? Teach him not to fight with you and to follow you. Wouldn't having him love you be better than have him attack you?"

Sasori stared at her for a moment before he began to pat her arms.

"Down," he demanded and Koharu was happy to comply. Sasori hesitantly walked up to Gaara in his mini Akatsuki outfit and reached out to pat the top of Gaara's head. Gaara looked up as he sniffled, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at the slightly smiling Sasori. "Little brother?"

Gaara nodded, a smiling forming on his round face.

"Wait a minute," Kankuro murmured, blinking for a moment. He then jumped up and the bowl of chips in his lap went flying into Lee. "I just lost my little brother to a stupid puppet!"

"Oh sit down or we'll put you in the Chair," Tenshi said, shooting a glare towards the older ninja. Kankuro slowly sat back down, not wishing to invoke the power the host had. Tenshi smiled at him before she turned around to see Sasori lead Gaara back to their couch and help the little boy up onto the plush cushions.

"So sweet," Koharu sighed, also watching the two little red heads. She sighed softly and took a quick picture with her phone of the two boys sitting next to each other, Gaara's eyes drooping slightly as he rested his head against Sasori's shoulder. She then turned back to the Naruto cast with her cards in hand. "It's Neji's turn!"

Neji sighed as he stood from his seat. He quickly made his way over to the Chair as Koharu smiled at him the entire way. He obediently sat down in the Chair before Koharu could say anything.

"You aren't being very fun today, Neji," Koharu murmured to him, her smile still clear on her face. Neji was about to answer her when she waved him off. "Later. First, tell us, is it nice to have your newly short hair?"

"It is far different from the length I am used to, but it is nothing that I can't manage. It is just hair," Neji said in his flat tone. Koharu continued to smile at the handsome ninja in front of her for a moment while the Chair slowly released him.

"I'll talk to you later Neji!" Koharu called after him as he made his way back to his friends. Koharu hummed softly as she flipped to the next card before she began pouting. "Only two are left. I really wish my section wasn't so fast to go through. Now, Shikamaru, you're needed over here."

Shikamaru slowly stood and shuffled his way towards the Chair. He plopped down into the Chair and didn't even budge as the Chair's restraints wrapped around him.

"I guess I don't even have to ask if you are sleep deprived right now," Koharu murmured, deciding to poke the ninja as he stared into space. He grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'troublesome' as he moved his head away from Koharu's finger.

"I want to sleep," Shikarmaru said in a low growl.

"Well days and episodes count as the same in this world so you have to stay awake for three more episodes," Koharu said with a smile. The Chair released Shikarmaru, who slowly rose and shuffled back to the lounge and his friends. Koharu smiled as she read the last card. "Naruto!"

The blonde froze at her call. The Chair began to move towards Naruto, who began to slowly back away until he fell into a normal chair. The Chair took advantage of this and sped forward, shooting out its restraints to grab him. Naruto kicked out and struggled against the restraints as the Chair drug him back to the hosts.

"Naruto," Koharu called, gaining his attention. Naruto looked nervously at her as she smiled at him. Her smile fell and she frowned at him. "Why won't you buy Risako-chan ramen?"

"I don't even get ramen in that stupid jar so why should I buy someone else ramen?" Naruto yelled at her.

"Well, for that, you don't get any ramen for the next two episodes," Tenshi said, reading off the first card in her stack.

"What?" Naruto yelled, tears actually forming in his eyes.

"And you cannot act cheerful and must dress in dark clothing," Tenshi continued on as if he hadn't yelled at her. Naruto seemed to have no problem with acting depressed as he heard all of his requests. Tenshi then turned to Koharu. "Which leads into our next request which comes jointly from Akuma-san and lovelydasom."

"Right," Koharu agreed, clapping her hands. A spotlight turned on at the back of the stage to reveal a pair of red haired twins with golden eyes. "Please help us welcome our special guests, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran KouKou Host Club. They are here to help us with the next request before they go home again."

"And, no, you may not request them back," Tenshi said as Koharu went over to greet the Hitachiin twins. "The request was for us to dress everyone up as the cast of Shugo Chara with Sakura not being Amu and we have to have Kukai and Ikuto."

"Let's get started!" Koharu said eagerly, snapping her fingers. The whole stage went black for a moment before a spotlight turned on with the twins sitting in bar stools on one side and the two hosts sitting on bar stools on the other side.

"First we have Rima and Kusu Kusu," Hikaru introduced as two people walked up. The first was a woman with long blonde hair and a blank expression. She had on a red plaid skirt and a black blazer over a white dress shirt and red tie. A black ribbon was tied at the top of her head. She had on white tights and black Mary Jane's on her feet. Behind her was a clown. The clown had long, straightened white hair under a red and white polka dot hat that had a green ball at the end. A green star and a green tear drop were painted on either cheek. The person was also wearing a red and white polka dot coverall with a puffy white collar and pointed white shoes.

"Rima and Kusu Kusu are modeled today by Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya," Kaoru informed them. Koharu giggled as she took pictures of the two sannin. Tsunade sighed softly as she looked away from the camera, but Jiraiya eagerly did flips and laughed as Koharu followed him wither camera. Suddenly, a trap door opened up below the two ninjas and they were sent into it.

"Don't worry everyone!" Koharu said quickly.

"That trap door leads back to the lounge so they can watch along with Kankuro and Karin, who were not picked to be dressed up for various reasons," Tenshi said as she watched the twins chuckle. Tenshi turned back to Koharu and grinned. "We did well picking those two for Rima and Kusu Kusu."

"Their personalities fit just right," Koharu agreed as she turned to see five people walking forward.

"Next we have Amu, Dia, Suu, Ran, Miki, and Dark Dia," Kaoru introduced. The first to appear was a short girl with pink hair pulled up to one side in a pony tail that was held together with a red X. She had a short red skirt, an open black blazer with a red band around one sleeve, a white shirt, a loose red tie, black shoes, red leg warmers. Koharu blinked at the little girl for a moment before she squeeled. "Gaara! You are so cute!"

Gaara smiled slightly at her, though he was blushing as she began snapping one picture after another of him.

"Hey! Get away from Amu!" someone called out as a pink blur ran forward. The pink blur picked up Gaara as it stopped in front of Koharu. The blur settled and turned into Lee in light pink cheerleading uniform, a light pink visor with a large heart on it placed on his pink-tented hair, large pink pompoms in his hands, and pink tennis shoes on his feet along with puffy white socks.

"Ran! Get back here! We were supposed to make an entrance together!" they heard someone call. Everyone turned to see Gai come forward in a white bonnet with a giant green clover on it, a green dress with a white apron wrapped around it, and green ballet flats tied half way up his legs.

"I'm sorry, Suu, but it is our duty to protect Amu!" Lee said eagerly. Gai strode forward with a small smile on his face. He grasped Lee's shoulder.

"You are quite right Ran!" he said, a fire seemingly starting in his eyes. Gaara looked between the two before he slowly slipped from Lee's grasp. He ran past them to someone with a large blue hat on that had a large blue spade on it. The person had blue shorts on, black boots, a black vest over a white shirt, and a large light blue bag crossing over their chest. Next to the person was a girl with long pink hair turned into two matching high pony tails with a white head band separating her bangs, two yellow diamonds sat on the head band. The girl also had on thigh high white boots, a yellow mini skirt, and a short yellow shirt that allowed her stomach to be seen. Behind all of them was someone with a long black pony tail held behind and orange head band with a black diamond on it that also had a black x over the diamond. The person was wearing a 60's style black dress with three yellow diamonds down it, longs blacks gloves covered a majority of their arm, and short black boots were on their feet.

"Gaara was dressed as Amu, Lee was dressed as Ran, Gai as Suu, Neji as Miki, Sakura became Dia, and Shikamaru became X Dia," Kaoru explained as Koharu quickly took picture after picture of the group. Tenshi stood and walked forward, taking Gaara from Neji. As soon as she was back in her seat with the toddler, the trap door opened up and the others disappeared. Two new figures appeared just outside of the spotlight.

"Naruto and Itachi were kind enough to become Ikuto and Yoru for us," Hikaru chuckled as the two came forward into the spotlight. Naruto's hair was gelled down, he had on a black dress shirt and slacks, leather belts were wrapped around his legs in various places, and a cross was held around his neck with a black ribbon. Itachi had cat ears placed in his hair, large paws placed on his hands and feet, a tail attached behind him, black short on, a black tank top on with a large cross attached to it, and a studded black belt. A large scream was heard from around the studio as fan girls saw the dark look of the two. There was a slight pause while Tenshi covered Gaara's ears so he didn't hear the scream before the trap door opened, sending the two back to the lounge.

Two new people stepped forward immediately. Tenshi chuckled when she recognized the silhouettes as Sasuke and Itachi. The two stepped forward into the light. Kakashi was in blue plaid shorts, a white shirt with a black blazer over it, a blue tie, knee high white sicks, black dress shoes, and a blue plaid cape that wrapped all the way around him and connected in front of him. Sasuke had on white tights under puffed out blue pants, a darker blue vest over a white shirt, a gold crown was placed on his head, and a red caped lined with white fur was wrapped around his neck. Koharu and Tenshi had a hard time holding in their laughter at the sight of Sasuke.

"Blackmail," Tenshi murmured, motioning for Koharu to take as many pictures as she could. Koharu happily complied, even getting right in Sasuke's face to take pictures of him. Sasuke growled at her, freeing his hands. Koharu took a step back, a smug grin on her face as Sasuke began to do hand signs.

"Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" he called out, taking a deep breath. He blew out, but nothing happened. Koharu smiled at him with a giggle.

"One, I'm surprised you haven't tried that yet," she said as Sasuke just stared at his hands. "And two, there are seals on this entire stage that won't let you use your jutsus. A precautionary thing, you know?"

Sasuke just turned away from her. Koharu quickly backed away from them as the trap door began to open. She went to go sit down as two more people stepped up to the light.

"Jugo and Suigetsu have been coerced into being Pepe and Yaya for us," Hikaru told everyone as the two men stepped into the spotlight. Jugo's bright orange hair was hidden under a light pink bonnet that had rabbit ears with white lace lining it and a red bow placed on it. He was dressed in light pink footie pajamas with a white bib tied around his neck. Jugo's hair was tied into two pony tails that had red bows wrapped around them. He was in a red plaid skirt with a white dress shirt, black blazer, and red tie. He also was wearing a red version of the cape Kakashi was wearing, thigh high white socks, and black dress shoes. Koharu began taking pictures of them before the trap door opened and they were sent to the lounge. Loud laughter could be heard from the lounge as the two landed and three other stepped up to the light.

"Now the two jokers, Kukai and Kairi, and the mistress of songs, Utau," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, getting excited that this was ending. "As played by Sasori, Sai, and Deidara!"

Little Sasori stepped forward with spikey red hair, blue shorts on with an open black blazer, white shirt, and blue cape. Tennis shoes and knee high socks were on his feet. Sai came out with thin framed glasses on and a matching uniform to Kakashi. Deidara followed them at a slower pace, obviously angered that he was playing a girl. He was dressed in a tight black leather dress and knee high boots, his blonde hair tied up in two pony tails at the side of his head.

"So cute!" Koharu squealed as she rushed forward to hug Sasori. She picked him up and took Deidara's arm. She led them away from the trap door before it opened and sent Sai down to the lounge. She let go of Deidara and went to sit back down with Sasori in her lap. "Bye bye, Hika-kun, Kao-chan."

"Bye, Ko-chan!" the twins called as the light went out above them. Tenshi flipped to the next card in her large stack

"Deidara, you must fix all of Sasori's puppets," she instructed, Koharu motioning to a new spotlight that revealed Sasori's destroyed puppets. Deidara walked over as a tool box rolled into the spot light from no where. Tenshi flipped to the next card, an evil grin spreading across her face as she read it. "While Deidara fixes the puppets, we get to duct tape Karin to a wall with her favorite color duct tape."

"Which happens to be raven blue," Koharu said, bringing out the note card that had one of Karin's questions on it with the answer shining underneath the printed question. Karin appeared next to them as Tenshi reached into the Jar of Doom. She pulled out a roll of dark blue duct tape and handed it to Gaara. Gaara jumped down from her lap as Koharu and Sasori pushed Karin against a wall. Gaara began to duct tape Karin's legs as Tenshi walked up with her own roll of duct tape. Once enough of her legs were taped down, Sasori began to help Gaara reach higher up on Karin's legs. Soon, the four finished taping Karin to the wall in a mass of raven blue duct tape. Koharu smiled and turned to the two small boys between her and Tenshi. She lowered her hands to give the two boys high fives, the two red heads eagerly receiving them from her. Koharu smiled and scooped up ChibiSasori to place him on a high seat before turning back to Tenshi, who was placing Gaara in a small arm chair. Tenshi straightened and pulled out her cards, frowning as she read the next card.

"Deidara, you must re-destroy all of the puppets," she called over to the blonde in a flat tone. Deidara looked up with wide eyes, the small screwdriver in his hand slipping from his fingers. Deidara looked down at the mass of puppets around him before looking towards a fuming Sasori with fear in his eyes. Tenshi looked back and forth between them before sighing. "He can't use any of his jutsus without being dared first, so go ahead and destroy them."

Deidara nervously reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of clay. He used the mouths in his hands to mold the clay into several small spiders before placing them all around the puppets. He stepped away from the puppets before he completed his jutsu, the puppets bursting into flame as the spiders exploded. Koharu restrained Sasori as Deidara quickly ran for the lounge. Sasori turned to Koharu with tear filled eyes, pointing at the burning puppets.

"I want them back," he mumbled through his tears. Koharu frowned at the sight of the young boy pouting. She pulled him into a hug and walked over to the Jar of Doom. She reached in and pulled out a set of keys. She turned back to Tenshi, who was looking at her curiously.

"We're going shopping," she said as she she pulled out a small coat for Sasori. She sat him down and pulled the black coat onto him. She took his little hand and walked towards the dark part of the stage. Tenshi sighed and turned back to the others.

"Next is for Sakura and a bit for Karin," she said. Sakura stood and went to stand next to Karin's wall. Tenshi snapped, a curtain lowering to block them from the others' view as Tenshi carried the Jar of Doom over to them. She walked back out from behind the curtain with the Jar as Hawaiin music began to play behind the curtain. Soon, Sakura's screams and Karin's muffled shouts could be heard. Once the music stopped, Tenshi walked back to the curtain with the Jar of Doom. Sakura walked back to her friends with shaking legs and a green face. She collapsed in between Naruto and Sasuke, shaking and she stared up at the ceiling. Tenshi walked up to her and whispered something in her ear, causing Sakura to shake her head slightly.

"Wh-What happened to her?" Naruto asked quietly, everyone from Konoha and Suna worried about the pink haired teen.

"She and Karin were forced to watch Orochimaru hula dance, much like the Chair's first level defenses," Tenshi explained as she straightened. She turned to the Jar of Doom after reading the next request and pulled out the Icha Icha series. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the extra compies of the books that she had, his hands extending out to them greedily. Tenshi sighed softly and pulled a small lighter out of her pocket. With one fluid motion, she lit the books on fire right before Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi's eyes actually welled up with tears as he watched the fire errupt around his favorite books. He dropped to his knees in front of the small fire as the flames slowly died out. Tenshi walked a few steps away from the greiving ninja and to the lounge. She walked straight up to Jiraiya, who seemed to have a constant wince on his face from the Anti-Perversion Headband. Tenshi took the headband off of him and handed him a pad of paper with a pen. "You have to right another book for women."

Jiraiya frowned slightly as he took the pad of paper. He turned away from everyone and began to think. Tenshi then turned back to the group and pointed to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Come with me," she instructed as a spotlight turned on a few feet away to reveal a karaoke machine set up. The three walked over to it and Tenshi motioned for them to stand by the two microphones. She went over to the small computer that was used to select the songs and turned one on. She then took out a video camera and turned it on the pair. "You two are to sing 'A Whole New World' for us. I am only recording this because Koharu is gone and I know she would wish to see this."

The music began to play and the two struggled to begin the song. Suigetsu glared at his comrad in order to shut him up.

"Shimmering, splendid," Suigetsu sang in a surprisingly good voice after Jugo stopped singing. Suigetsu looked back at the words and almost sputtered when he saw the next phrase. "Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Tenshi and many of the Naruto cast snickered as Suigetsu sang that line, some of them realizing that the song was actually a romantic duet.

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder," Suigetsu continued, a small blush forming on his pale cheeks as he heard everyone's laughter. "Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming."

"A whole new world," Jugo jumped in, easily overpowering Suigetsu's soft and melodic tone with his strong and deep bass. "A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you," Suigetsu sang, trying to match Jugo's powerful voice.

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling," Jugo sang out, nearly hitting Suigetsu as he swung his arms out. "Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world."

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Suigetsu said quickly, having to look under Jugo's arm to see the words.

"A hundred thousand things to see," Jugo sang, not even paying any attention to his aggravated partner.

"Hold your breath. It gets better," Suigetsu said quickly, moving around his comrad.

"I'm like a shooting star," Jugo sang out, his voice cracking slightly as he raised its pitch. "I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be."

"A whole new world," Suigetsu sang over his partner.

"Every turn a surprise," Jugo sang, glaring over at Suigetsu.

"With new horizons to pursue," Suigetsu sang back, also glaring at Jugo.

"Every moment red-letter," Jugo sang, getting louder as he sang into his microphone.

"I'll chase them anywhere," the two sang together. They somehow were in perfect harmony even though they seemed to be competeing to see who was the better singer. "There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you."

"A whole new world," Suigetsu sang out as Jugo took in a breath before repeating the phrase even louder. "That's where we'll be. A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place," Jugo cut in, receiving another fierce glare from the ninja next to him.

"For you and me," the two finished together, glaring daggers at each other. The two jumped in surprise when they heard applause begin. The two turned to see many of the ninjas standing and clapping for them in the Lounge. The two blinked at them as Tenshi came up to the two.

"That was good you two," she complemented, a small smile gracing her lips. The two walked back to the Lounge in a daze, neither expecting the applause or complement for doing something like that. A door opened somewhere behind all of them and everyone turned to see Koharu and Sasori come back in with several men in all black carrying large puppets behind them. Tenshi chuckled as Koharu and Sasori stopped in front of her. "Perfect timing, I need two of your new puppets."

Koharu turned to Sasori with a questioning look. The young boy thought for a moment before nodding. "Auntie Tenshi can borrow my toys."

Koharu smiled up at Tenshi, pride seeming to well in every fiber of her being. Tenshi also smiled down at the boy as she pointed towards two of the puppets in the mass of mens' arms. She then turned towards the Lounge and pointed at Kankuro.

"Now it is the time for Kankuro to finally participate," she said with an evil grin. Kankuro hesitantly stood and walked over to them. She motioned towards the male and female puppets she had picked out. "You have to act out how you think Shikamaru and Temari's love goes for ChibiGaara."

Kankuro blinked at her as if she was insane.

"I'm not going to die for this damn show," he said, glancing towards the calm toddler.

"Gaara won't do anything to you," Tenshi said, her eyebrow raised in disbelief. "For one, he can't use his jutsus. Also, he's only three."

"That never stopped him when he actually was three," Kankuro murmured darkly, but turned towards the puppets anyway. He sighed softly aas he raised his hands, sending thin strings of chakra to the puppets. The two puppets rose into the air, high enough for everyone to see. Kankuro paused for a moment before he made the puppets begin to move. First, the puppets only kissed, but Kankuro seemed to find this act too boring and decided to make them do some more intimate actions. Temari and Shikamaru actually seemed to be blushing as they watched the two puppets. Tenshi hit Kankuro in order to make him stop as Koharu covered Sasori and Gaara's eyes.

"There are children here!" Koharu yelled at Kankuro as he began to rub his head, the puppets falling to the ground since he had accidentally cut off his chakra flow from them. Kankuro grumbled as he backed away to go sit at the edge of the Lounge, not wanting to get anywhere near his furious sister. Tenshi sighed and shook her head, bringing out her cards for the next request. She bit her lip to try to hold in her laughter as she reached into the Jar of Doom. She pulled out a red leather dress and matching pumps and a pair of black tights. Koharu looked at her inquzitivally as she stood from covering Gaara and Sasori's eyes. Tenshi stepped away from Koharu as the older teen walked towards her. Tenshi quickly turned with the outfit and grabbed Neji's arm, pulling him towards the door that led towards backstage. A confused moment later, Neji stumbled back onto the stage in the outfit that Tenshi had pulled out of the Jar with a deep blush covering his face. Koharu blinked at him for a moment before clearing her throat and walking up to him.

"Well hello sexy thing," she said in the deepest voice she could manage. Neji looked away from her, both of them hearing muffled laughter coming from the Lounge. Neji mumbled something as Koharu slid her arm around Neji's now visible waist. "Why don't we go back stage for a little bit, babe?"

"Not right now Koharu," Tenshi called to the older teen as she back on stage with a stereo. Koharu frowned as her best friend walked up to her. "I need Neji for this next request and then you can have him."

"Well it better be a quick request, because I'm about to jump this sexy chick," Koharu said gruffly, still trying to act like a guy. Tenshi held in her laughter as she grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him towards the middle of the stage.

"Gai, Lee, I need you two too," she called as she set up the stereo. Lee jumped up, nearly flashing everyone with his short skirt. Gai stood in a much more fluid motion, his dress thankfully tight around his thighs. The two rushed to Neji's side with large smiles on their faces. Tenshi was taken slightly aback by their actions, but focused again quickly. "The three of you are going to sing and dance to the Macarena."

Lee and Gai cheered as Tenshi hit play on the stereo. The three lined up, though Neji was still wobbling in his pumps. The music began to play and Lee and Gai began to move their hips in time with the music.

"I am not trying to seduce you," they called out as they began to do the actual Macarena dance. Neji watched them closely before he also began to dance.

"Neji needs to do the girl part while Lee and Gai do the boy part," Tenshi instructed, though her cards were no where in sight. Neji sighed, but began to sing.

"When I dance, they call me Macarena," he sang in the highest voice he could, trying to sound somewhat like a girl. "And the boys, they say I'm buena. They all want me, they can't have me. So they all come and dance beside me. Move with me, jam with me, and, if you're good, I'll take you home with me."

"A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena," Lee and Gai sang out energetically though they could barely pronounce the words. "Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena! A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena!"

"Now don't you worry about my boyfriend," Neji sang, his voice cracking slightly as he pushed it higher. "The boy whose name is Victorino. I don't want him, can't stand him. He was no good, so I-!"

Neji cut off as the actual singer laughed. Koharu smiled at him encouragingly. He sighed and continued.

"Now, come on, what was I supposed to do?" he sang out. "He was out of town and his two friends were soooo fine."

"A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena," Lee and Gai sang out as they slid up to be dancing right next to Neji. "Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena! A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena!"

The three continued dancing as the instrumental section played, though Neji was obviously having diffculties staying on his feet in the tall heels.

"A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena," Lee and Gai sang, both of them now belting the song as they became extremely dramatic with the dance moves.. "Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena! A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena!"

"Come and find me! My name is Macarena," Neji sang, actually relaxing a little now that the song seemed to be almost over. "Always at the party, because the chicos think I'm buena. Come join me, dance with me and all of your fellows call hello to me."

By that time, Koharu had slid up behind Neji and was now dancing behind him, though none of her movements seemed to match the dance for the song.

"A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena!" Le and Gai sang out, Tenshi sneeking into the groupof dancers to pull Koharu out. "A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena! A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena! A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena! A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena. A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena. Eeeh. Macarena!"

The music finally ended and Neji collapsed onto his knees, his legs shaking from dancing in heels for the first time. Koharu ran up to him and scooped him off of the ground. She turned to the camera with a large smile.

"Bye everyone! Please send us your requests!" she called as she ran backstage with her captive. Tenshi sighed and shook her head at her cohost as she began to gather the two children in their care.

"Oh, right," Tenshi murmured, turning to the Naruto cast. She brought out the key that Gaara had used previously and brought it over to Jiraiya. She snatched his book off of his lap, the sannin having fallen asleep sometime earlier. She walked past several anxious ninjas and stopped in front of Kakashi. She handed him the book and the key with a small smile. "Have fun with lovelydasom."

The white haired ninja disappeared then. Tenshi sighed softly and turned to go gather her charges again. The Jar of Doom opened up and sucked in the Naruto cast, all of them already prepared for the small vacuum. The lights dimmed right before a loud scream filled the area.

**Well, everyone, I hope you don't mind if I ramble a little bit right now. I really want this chapter to be 10,000 words long and, by the time I got to the end of the chapter, it was only 9,049. So, a few memos for clarifications.**

**First, I am completely serious about only writing 5 chapters per constant reviewer. I have other stories that I can be working on and, though I get a kick out of writing this, this isn't so important for me to continue if I don't have readers. So, a little math right now, right now I have two peoplw I consider constant reviewers (Thanks again Risako-chan and Akuma-san). Multiply that by five and we get ten chapters. This is already the fifth chapter so I'm going to probably finish this by the end of the year, school and work permitting me.**

**Next, the contest for who can guess the origin of the key is still going on for bonus points (two to be exact with this). I'll probably have contests every now and then if I get more constant reviewers to lengthen the story. **

**A little note about my first clarification, I really do encourage everyone to send this to their friends. Tenshi sent this to her friends and Risako-chan is my friend, so it's not like I'm asking you to do something that I won't do myself. I know, how about everyone who sends their friends to this story gets free points! If your friend reviews me some requests and gives me your name, you get extra points! It'll probably only be one or two points right now, but as more markers are set up it might go up. **

**Well, I couldn't make it to 10,000 words, but maybe I'll make it next time. Thanks for reading through my rant and please send in requests!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you lovelydasom for reviewing, you are now 4 out of 5 reviews away from the first marker! If you review this episode, you may show up next episode, so please pick which request you would like to participate in. **

**Thank you Akuma-chan no Otaku for reviewing, you are now 3 of 5 reviews away from the first marker! **

**REMINDER: For every 1 regular reviewer (a reviewer who sends in a request every episode), I will post 5 chapters! So, at this rate, there will be 10 chapters!**

The lights turned on to reveal a completely empty stage. There was a long pause before anything happened. Finally, the doors in the back of the stage swung open to reveal a disheveled Koharu.

"I am so sorry I'm late everyone!" she cried out as she ran forward, her hair flying everywhere. "I kind of fell asleep while waiting on more requests and then totally forgot about the show."

"That is no excuse," Tenshi muttered, coming up behind her while pulling the cart with the Jar of Doom on it behind her.

"Well, I was waiting for Risako-chan to review," Koharu pouted, pushing her pointer fingers together. Tears came to her eyes as she looked ar her best friend. "A-And she never did!"

Rivers of tears came flowing out of Koharu's eyes as Tenshi sighed in exasperation. She held out a box of tissues and Koharu's stack of request cards.

"We have to get started for those who have sent in requests and Yuko-san," Tenshi reasoned with her friend. Koharu perked up a little at her friend's words.

"O-Okay," she sniffled softly, taking her cards and ignoring the tissues. She slapped herself on the cheeks and shook her head. When she stopped shaking her head, she grinned at Tenshi and waved at the camera. "Okay everyone! Let's get this show on the road!"

Lights turned on in the lounge to reveal Jiraiya sitting next to Orochimaru who was licking his lips at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was cringing into Naruto, who was grimacing for the boy chained to him. Shikamaru was sitting calmly next to Chouji though Gaara was glaring at him from next to Kankuro. Lee and Gai were talking animatedly over an irritated Neji. Sakura was in a glaring match with Karin from across the circle while Kiba just lounged next to ChibiSasori with Akamaru sniffing Sasori's hand.

"As always, it's my turn first!" Koharu said excitedly, motioning to the middle of the stage. The Chair rose up onto the stage much to the cast's fear. "First off is Jiraiya and Orochimaru so please come up boys!"

The Chair turned to face the lounge, shooting out its straps to wrap around the two sannin. Orochimaru was perplexed at the Chair's actions, having never been there before. Jiraiya sighed as he was pulled into the Chair with Orochimaru slightly in his lap. Koharu seemed to dance over to them with a large smile on her face.

"Now, Jiraiya first," she said with a small giggle. "What was your opinion of your genin team from when you were a kid?"

"Well," Jiraiay thought briefly, knowing not to take too long because of the Chair's defenses. "We were interesting and a lot of fun, though that old hag could've lightened up a bit and played along with what me and Oro did."

Koharu waited a moment to make sure he wasn't lying before turning to Orochimaru. "Same question."

"They were a waste of my time," Orochimaru said in his higher pitched, hiss like voice. Koharu laughed softly as she waited a moment as the Chair's defenses kicked in. Orochimaru froze for a moment before he began laughing. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

Koharu frowned, glancing towards Tenshi for the dial of the Chair. Tenshi nodded as she looked down at the ready dial. She watched as it moved up to the number two. Orochimaru hissed softly as the image in his head turned into a song.

"Are you try to make fools of yourselves or are you wanting me to for some reason change my answer?"

Koharu nearly growled in annouyance, beginning to really want to hurt the sannin right at that moment. She waited another moment before Orochimaru began to lick his lips like a snake.

"God Damn it! Tenshi turn it to level four!" Koharu yelled at her comrade. Tenshi nodded and turned the small knob on the dial. Orochimaru hissed as if he was in pain. Koharu began to chuckle as she looked on at his face that had a look of mix pain and wanting on it. "Level four distorts the image from level three into a more. . . perverted fashion."

Orochimaru hissed softly, his arms twitching. "It was fun, but it held me back."

The Chair finally released the two at his words, the images in Orochimaru's head disappearing. Orochimaru stood with a little help from Jiraiya and the two walked back to the lounge, Orochimaru's eyes never leaving Sasuke as they sat down again.

"Shikamaru!" Koharu called happily, her good mood returning as soon as she got a truthful answer out of Orochimaru. The ninja stood slowly before the Chair could wrap its straps around him and drag him to it. "Ah, I see you're still very tired, Shika. Well, please answer me this, would you ever play soccer with Hidan's head?"

"It's too troublesome to even play soccer," Shikamaru answered. Koharu blinked as the Chair released him, slightly surprised that this was all his answer consisted of. Shikamaru slowly walked back to the lounge as Koharu flipped to the next card.

"Kankuro!" Koharu called out happily. The Chair turned slowly towards the lounge as Kankuro stood. He took a few steps towards the Chair as it wrapped its straps around him. The Chair brought him to it with a little too much force. Koharu smiled down at him as the Chair turned so he face her. Kankuro grinned back up at her as she reread the question for him. "What are your feelings of having your little brother stolen away by ChibiSasori?"

"Ah, he wasn't much of a little brother anyway," Kankuro shrugged a little even though the straps restricted his movements. "Though, it kind of sucks that he so readily accepts that Sasori guy as his brother before me."

Tears sprang up in Koharu's eyes as Kankuro answered, feeling bad that he now felt how he did towards Gaara. "Oh Kankuro, I'm sorry my baby Sasori took your little brother away! Why don't you be both of their's big brother?"

Kankuro chuckled a little as the Chair release him and Koharu immediately hugged him. "It's fine, it's fine. The kid made his decision, he always makes his own decisions without anyone else. It really doesn't bug me so much."

Koharu released him sadly and let him go back to the lounge before reading the next card. She immediately perked up at her final question for the episode. She turned to the lounge with a large smile on her face. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze at her call, Naruto having to pull him up and to the Chair before the Chair's straps came after them. Koharu smiled as she looked back and forth between the two ninjas. "Sasuke, what are your true feelings for Naruto?"

Sasuke and Naruto blushed and refused to look at each other. Sasuke flinched when he took too long to answer and the first level defenses kicked in. Sasuke frowned and almost seemed to grimace, but kept his mouth shut about his feelings. The second level quickly kicked in, but Sasuke still kept his mouth shut. Koharu frowned at this, sure that Sasuke would have cracked by now. She glanced over at Tenshi and raised an eyebrow. Tenshi shrugged slightly, her eyes trained between the dial and what was happening at the Chair. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he growled, the third level defenses kicking in. Sasuke blushed furiously at the image that appeared in his head.

"I, uh, I," he tried to say, but began stammering as the fourth level activated. Sasuke groaned softly and looked down in defeat, his eyes closing as he watched the image in his head. "Naruto."

Everyone's eyes widened slightly at his moan, Naruto's face turning as red as a tomato.

"Well then," Koharu laughed lightly, clapping her hands together. "It looks like we all now know for certain that Sasuke at least lusts after Naruto."

Sasuke blushed furiously as Naruto stammered giberish from next to Sasuke. The Chair released the two before it slowly sank back into the stage. Koharu turned to Tenshi with a small smile. Tenshi brought out her cards and read through the first one. She showed it to Koharu who went to the Jar of Doom as Tenshi turned towards the lounge.

"Shikamaru, you can sleep again," she told him, reaching out for the wand Koharu brought out of the Jar of Doom. Shikamaru was so busy falling into a happy sleep that he didn't even realize what was about to happen. Tenshi waved the wand in her hand and he suddenly turned into a young child. He looked nearly the same except for having much rounder features and a less bored expression on his face. Tenshi then handed back the wand to Koharu before she turned to Lee and Gai. "You two are not allowed to wear green or spandex or talk about the flames of youth."

"B-But!" Lee tried to argue, but Tenshi was already moving on.

"This leads us into our next request," Tenshi said as if Lee hadn't said anything.

"And to help us with this is our good old friends, the Hitachiin twins!" Koharu introduced, spotlights turning on to reveal the two twins. A trap door opened beneath the lounge and everyone plunged into it. All of the lights turned off and turned on a few minutes later to reveal the two hostess and two twins in chairs around a spotlight. Hikaru and Kaoru had microphones in one of their hands and note cards in their other.

"First we have the two sannins, Jiraiya and Orochimaru," Hikaru introduced as a man with long blonde hair and a blue tunic over dark pants and a man with white hair and a pink flower around his neck came forward.

"The two are dressed as Peony and Dist from Tales of the Abyss," Kaoru informed everyone. The two fell down a trap door as two others stepped up. "Next we have the second version of Sync and Largo the Black Lion."

A little boy with dark green hair wearing a long white coat, deep black pants, and black gloves on stepped forward with a small smile on his face. Next to him was a large man a large scithe in his hand and a black coat hardly wrapped around his body as he stepped forward in dark brown boots.

"Sync and Largo are being portrayed by ChibiShikarmaru and Chouji," Hikaru told them as he read the cards that the twins had hastilly prepared before they had come. Koharu quickly ran forward and scooped up Shikamaru before the trap door could open and take them away. She came back to the chairs as Chouji was sent down the trap door and placed Shikamaru on her seat.

"There we go," she murmured as she pulled up another chair for her to sit in. "We don't want our new little one to get hurt by falling through that trap door."

She motioned for the twins to continue with the small fashion show.

"Next up is Team 7," Hikaru told them as three people came up to the spotlight. The first was a man with a small glare on his face with spikey red hair, his clothes a mix of black and deep red along with the sword at his hip. The next man was a blonde with a large smile that was wearing knee high brown boots, black pants, and an orange vest over a white dress shirt. The final person to step up was a woman with short pink hair. She had thigh high white boots, a blue and white dress with puffed long sleeves, and a bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"They are playing Asch, Guy, and Natalia," Kaoru informed all of them. "The next character is from Tales of Symphonia and his name is Zelos."

A man with a cocky smile and long red hair came sauntering into the spotlight. He had puffed white pants, a long red vest, and upperarm length gloves that were \ black and red.

"Thank you Kankuro for dressing as Zelos," Hikaru said quickly as the teen was dropped down the trap door that was linked back to the lounge. Hikaru flipped to the next card as three people stepped up. "And now we have Lee, Gai, and Neji dressing for us."

"Lee is playing Lloyd, Gai is playing Kratos, and Neji is playing Regal, who are all from Tales of Symphonia," Kaoru informed everyone as the three stepped into the spotlight. Lee's hair was spiked slightly as he had on large red gloves and boots, black pants, and a red jacket with white buttons all over it. A sword was strapped to either of his hips. Gai's hair was spiked even more than Lee's while he had on a dark blue cape, dark blue pants, a dark blue vest, dark blue upperarm length gloves, lighter blue gloves over the dark blue, and white boots that had light blue belts strapped along the top that matched the two belts around his hips. Neji's semi-tassled short hair seemed to be gelled into its position as he came forward in a skin tight white shirt that only covered his upper chest and shoulders, green pants with brown belts along the side, and grey shin guards strapped to his legs. Kohar blinked at Neji for a moment before a sly grin crossed her face.

"We should have done this a long time ago," she murmured to Tenshi as she watched the three fall through the trap door.

"Next up we have Nephry," Kaoru said as a woman stepped forward.

"Played by Karin," Hikaru introduced. The woman came forward and everyone was shocked. Karin actually looked pretty good. Her red hair was pulled up into a small bun that let the rest of her hair cascade down behind her. She had on a tight black dress that showed off a lot of cleavage, a white blazer over it that was held together with a brown belt, and white tights on her legs under her black pencil skirt and black high heels. She shreiked as she fell down into the trap door, obviously not used to heels as she wobbled forward. A final group of a tall teen and two young girls stepped into the light. The man's hair was spiked to the left, a white coat covering the top hald of his chest and arms while baggy brown pants covered his legs and a sword was strapped to his back. The smaller of the two little girls clutching at the man's hands had her red hair tied into pigtails on either side of her head, a dark blue dress on, matching silver gaunlets and boots, and a blow up battle axe over her shoulder. The other little girl had a black hat on over her red hair, a black and pink dress on with a vest over it, arm warmers held to her upperarms with thick brown belts, and black and pink boots on that also had thick brown belts strapped to the top. Behind her was a trail of dolls that began in her free hand. "Our final group is consisted of Kiba, Gaara, and Sasori."

"Who are playing Luke, Presea, and Arietta in turn," Kaoru said as his brother finished. Koharu squealed and rushed to the two little boys that were dressed as girls. She quickly gathered the two up and took them back to her and Tenshi and ChibiShakmaru's chairs before the trap door opened for Kiba. The lights turned off on the stage for a moment before they turned back on to reveal the stage as it was before the costume changes.

"Alright," Tenshi sighed, bringing out her cards again as she stood up. She turned to Karin and Sakura, who were back to glaring at each other. "Sakura, Karin, come here."

The two were surprised by her request, but stood to go to the center of the stage anyway. When they reached the spot that Tenshi was standing at, Tenshi looked from one to the other with an amused smile.

"Say that you hate Sasuke," she instructed to them. The two froze and blinked at her.

"I would never!" Karin yelled at her after unfreezing herself. Tenshi looked at her slyly, reaching back for the table with the Jar of Doom on it.

"There are consequences for if you refuse to do a request you know," she murmured as the Jar of Doom slowly rolled to her. Sakura blinked at her before turning to look at the Jar with fear in her eyes.

"I-I hate Sasuke," she said quickly. Tenshi nodded as the Jar of Doom touched her hand, removing the lid as she watched Karin's reaction carefully. Karin looked extremely nervous as Tenshi reached into the Jar of Doom.

"I hate Sasuke too!" she nearly screamed as Tenshi began to pull out her hand. Koharu began laughing from her seat on the hostesses' couch, waving her hand towards a relieved looking Sasuke. Tenshi shook her head at her friend's actions as she finished pulling her hand out of the Jar of Doom with rainbow stripped duct tape. Karin backed away slowly. "W-Wait! I did the request!"

"I know," Tenshi said as she pulled off a long piece from the roll and smiled thinly at the red head. "This is the next one."

Karin really screamed as Tenshi pounced on her with duct tape readily in hand. In record time, Karin was strapped completely to the wall in a big colorful mess of tape.

"You're getting good at that," Koharu complimented her friend, smiling up at the weeping Karin.

"It's easier now since she stops struggling when I get her hands and feet taped down," Tenshi replied, putting down the empty roll of tape to pick up her cards. She read the next one and smiled a little. Koharu tried to read the card after seeing her pleased reaction, but Tenshi moved out of her way and went to the lounge. As she walked passed him, Tenshi pulled Neji along with her as she went to stand in front of Naruto and Sasuke. The two still refused to look at each other from earlier, which made Tenshi smile devilishly. She pulled a confused Neji in front of her before pushing him into Naruto's lap. "You two need to kiss without holding back."

Neji turned to look at her, but she grabbed the top of his head and forced him to look at Naruto. The two stared at each other for a moment before Naruto leaned forward and kissed Neji. Out of the corner of her eye, Tenshi saw Koharu go beet red and begin to shake a little. Tenshi chuckled a little as she looked on as Naruto and Neji kissed each other. Naruto reached up his uncuffed hand and tried to pull Neji closer to him, smiling into the kiss. This seemed to set Sasuke off as the raven haired teen shoved Neji out of Naruto's lap. Neji and Naruto blinked at the obviously angry Sasuke. Sasuke growled deeply before grabbing Naruto and kissing him feircely. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke kissed him before he began to kiss the other member of Team 7 back. Before anyone else could move, Koharu had scooped up Neji and had run back to behind the stage. Tenshi sighed softly before pulling Sasuke off of Naruto.

"I need him for the next request too," she said in a monotone voice. Sasuke glared at her as she reached down and uncuffed the two. Tenshi pulled Naruto up to stand next to her before turning to Chouji. "Naruto, Chouji, you are about to have a ramen eating contest."

The two boys blinked at her for a moment before they grinned at each other. Tenshi snapped and the lights turned on to see a ramen cart sitting at one end with a ready chef. Everyone grouped around the cart as Naruto and Chouji sat down in the two stools. The chef placed a bowl of ramen in front of each of the ninjas, the steam visible coming off of the fresh ramen. Tenshi waited for the chef to turn back to make more before she motioned for the two boys to begin. Naruto immeidately began slurping up the noodles while Chouji just picked up the entire bowl and ate the entire bowl in less than a bite. Everyone made disgusted faces at the two as they ate bowl after bowl of ramen, somehow even getting ahead of the chef's ability to make them more. Moments seemed to pass as the two waited on another bowl from the chef, but neither of them managed to receive it. By the time the chef had prepared them each a bowl, the two had passed out on the counter to the cart. Tenshi looked back and forth between them and then their stacks of bowls, mentally counting each one.

"It's a tie," she announced after a moment, slightly impressed that they both managed to eat fifteen bowls within the few minutes they had been around the cart. Jiraiya threw Naruto over his shoulder as Gai picked up Chouji. The two mentors placed the teen ninjas on the couches so they can relax before turning back to Tenshi for the next request. Tenshi brought out her cards and froze, rereading the text on the card in disbelief.

"Hi guys!" Koharu called out, coming back in with a disheveled Neji right behind her. Koharu came over to her fellow hostess and slung an arm over her shoulder. "What did I miss?"

Koharu frowned when Tenshi didn't answer her. Koharu looked down at Tenshi, who's gaze was still on the card. Koharu snatched the card from Tenshi's grasp and read through it, snickering as she did so. Koharu turned to Kiba and whispered something in his ear. He blushed slightly for a moment before he nodded, his cocky grin returning as he went up to Tenshi. Tenshi was still frozen as he walked up to her and tilted her head up to look at him. Kiba grinned down at her before he leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips. Tenshi tensed at his touch, but then melted into the kiss. Koharu tried not laugh when Tenshi wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and the dog like boy wrapped his free hand around her waist. She looked down at the next request that appeared on Tenshi's card, her smile growing. Koharu turned to the Jar of Doom and reached in. The others split their gazes between watching the kiss and watching Koharu draw a small stereo out of the Jar. Koharu turned and whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke then turned and started a chain of whispered amongst the other ninjas. Koharu smiled when everyone nodded that they were ready, hitting play on the stereo. When neither Kiba nor Tenshi seemed to notice the music, Gaara and ChibiShikamaru walked up to behind Kiba. The two kicked out, hitting the teen behind the knees. Kiba fell, breaking the kiss. Tenshi blinked at the sudden loss of contact and looked down at the two boys.

"Gaara, I told you not to hit," she reprimanded the young boy as she knelt to help Kiba. Gaara pouted and turned towards his new brother. Koharu giggled as she took Sasori's little hands and began to lead him in a waltz.

"Come on and partner up everyone," she called out joyfully to everyone. "We are supposed to be ending the show with a ballroom dance."

Sakura nearly pounced on Sasuke, but missed because the raven haired teen had already turned and began to dance with the still unconcious Naruto. Lee took advantage of Sakura's stunned expression and began to pull her along in the dance. Shikamaru looked up at Tenshi, only to see that Kiba was already rocking with her back and forth. Gaara patted him on the arm and Shikamaru looked at the younger boy with a small smile. The two began to stumble around, trying to figure out the dance moves that the others were doing. Gai swung around and grabbed a shocked Neji around the waist, pulling the teen into an exaggerated dance. Jiraiya opted to sit out from dancing as he sat next to the unconcious Chouji. Kankuro backed away from Orochimaru's hungry look and went to go talk to the much older ninja. Orochimaru looked around, hurt that he had no dance partner. He sighed and began dancing by himself, twirling around the couples dancing.

"Um, I want to use my freebie now!" Tenshi said, turning her head to look at her friend. Koharu looked at her curiously, only to see a small blush on the other girl's face. "I want to keep Kiba. You know, like you have Neji."

Koharu began to snicker. "Oh dear, watch out then Kiba. You are about to be completely dominated, right Neji?"

"Y-Yes," Neji squeaked out, not actually hearing what they had been saying through his annoyance, but knowing better than to say no to Koharu. Tenshi sighed, rolling her eyes as she stepped a little away from Kiba.

"We have one more request you know," she called to Koharu. The brunette sighed and stepped away from Sasori to turn to Shikamaru. She pulled out a wand and handed it to him as she reached into the Jar. She pulled out a large golden staff with a blue gem held to it by a web of gold. Koharu stood and began making symbols in the air. A bright purple circle formed around Shikamaru and began to glow brightly. Suddenly, it all disappeared and Koharu sighed softly.

"I don't know how Yuko-san does that so much," Koharu said, completely exhausted. She smiled weakly and waved at the camera. "We'll see you guys next time. Please remember that there will only be four more episodes if no one else send in requests! Bye!"

**Oh God, I sounded like such a pervert as I wrote this. Gah, Sasuke, Naruto, why in the world are you two such a good couple! And Neji, why are you so f-ing hot that no matter how I write something I sound like a pervert?**


	7. Chapter 7

I am so, so sorry everyone! Everything of mine got deleted off my computer when it crashed at the beginning of the month! If I had known something like this was going to happen, I wouldn't have taken a break to work on NaNoWriMo! Things like Truth From A Ninja Slave and Harry Potter are fine and I should be able to continue with them soon, but everything else is completely gone. If any of you have any idea of chapters for Welcome to the Host Club or what happened later on in Twisted Fate, I would greatly appreciate the reminder and help. . . Or even if you have copies of the chapters of Twisted Fate, I won't accuse you of plagiarism at this point cause you'll be saving me a lot of heart ache! I am so sorry for all of this and thank you for hanging in there for all this time!

Oh, by the way, I have a video blog on Youtube. It's called the "OFFICIAL Koharu Veddette Q&A" and you can ask any question of me or those who appear on it, even about our personal lives or our characters. So far Tenshi has shown up and so has my two best friends who are my muses for several of my characters.

Also, I'm starting a Digimon fanfic. . . At this point it's just a developing idea, but it's working out quite well and I should have it out in a decent amount of time.

Thanks again for sticking with me!

Koharu Veddette


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you lovelydasom for reviewing, you are now 8 out of 10 reviews away from the second marker!**

**Thank you Akuma-chan no Otaku for reviewing, you are now 4 of 5 reviews away from the first marker! If you review this episode, you may show up next episode, so please pick which request you would like to participate in. Sorry, but your guess on the key was wrong.**

**Thank you Beary for reviewing, you are now 1 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

**Thank you Ilikemintchocoicecream for reveiwing, you are now 1 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

**Thank you AkumaWolf for reveiwing, you are now 1 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

**Thank you Tiryn for reviewing, you are now 1 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

**REMINDER: For every 1 regular reviewer (a reviewer who sends in a request every episode [must be at least two]), I will post 5 chapters! So, at this rate, there will be 10 chapters!**

**I want to thank artemis-girl for the inspiration for Orochimaru later on in this episode. **

****Just so everyone knows! I have started my official Q&A on Youtube! I will now be taking questions about any of the stories I have written or even about myself and my views on whatever you wish, just think of it like a panel at a con! I don't know how many people will actually go and participate in this, but I hope it helps whoever does go and watch. It's name is OFFICIAL Koharu Veddette Q&A part 1. http: /www .youtube .com/ watch? v=CvrnZ93X80s****

Steam filled the screen as a camera turned on, slowly zooming in until it came to two teens sitting in a tire swing together. Koharu had on a deep blue one piece swimsuit with her towel wrapped around her like a dress while Tenshi had on a black and white bikini under a white tee shirt.

"Welcome everyone to out special episode in which we have come to a lakeside onsen!" Koharu greeted the audience as she swung the swing so she faced the camera. "It was kind of hard to find a place like this, but we had to since we had a request for another onsen and a request for a lake trip."

"We're also making a few other changes this episode," Tenshi said, forcing the swing around so she faced the camera. "Temporarily, the truth section and the request section will be reversed. So, we will be doing all of the requests before any of the questions are asked."

"It just makes things easier on us and less confusing for you," Koharu muttered, though she was a little upset that she had to wait for her turn. She smiled a bit at the camera and motioned around her. "So let the fog lift and let's get this party started!"

As commanded, the fog lifted to reveal team 7, team Gai, Gaara, Kiba, the entire Akatsuki, Karin, Suigetsu, team Sarutobi, Sai, Temari, and Shikamaru dressed in swimsuits of various styles as they played around the beach together. Koharu smiled slightly, happy to see that, once their abilities were taken away, they were all actually able to get along well. Tenshi whistled loudly, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Time to get started," she called out to them and they all stopped what they were doing to pay attention to her. Tenshi reached into the breast pocket of her shirt and pulled out her cards. "Naruto! Sasuke! Gaara!"

Naruto and Sasuke stood from where they had been sitting around in the sand while Gaara stood from where he had been building a sandcastle with Sasori and Shikamaru. Naruto was in bright orange swim trunks with the Konoha leaf over a pocket while Sasuke was wearing a dark blue speedo with the Uchiha fan on the front. Gaara, like his two 'brothers', was wearing light blue swim trunks that reached his knees. Koharu pouted when Gaara came to sit in her lap as Tenshi stood up. She hesitantly brought out a small wand and tapped Gaara on the head with it. With a loud 'pop', Gaara appeared in front of her in his normal body. He scowled slightly at her before turning his glare on Tenshi.

"Now, first thing is first," Tenshi said, ignoring Gaara's glare as she went to Sasuke. She murmured in his ear, causing him to blush at whatever she had said to him. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he turned his gaze away from everyone, mumbling something that no one could hear. "Louder."

"I love you Naruto," he grumbled, still refusing to look at anyone as the small blush that had covered his face grew in intensity. Naruto gaped at him so his face resembled a fish while Sakura and Karin cried out in indignant shock.

"No!" Sakura cried out as she furiously shook her head, no one noticing that Tenshi had slid up to Gaara.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Karin repeated, steadily getting louder until she was shouting. Suigetsu covered her mouth as Tenshi whispered something in Gaara's ear. Gaara sighed softly as he stepped forward and brought everyone's attention to him. Everyone was shocked to see that he was also blushing like Sasuke was.

"Naruto," Gaara began, but then thought better of it. He raised his hand and the sand from the beach began to move. It slowly formed the word "Aishiteru" in front of Naruto. Naruto blinked at the word for a moment before a small smile came to his face. He cleared his throat and seemed to be about to say something, but then words failed him when he opened his mouth. Naruto shook his head and then grinned at Gaara.

"Yeah, love you too, Gaara," Naruto said cheerfully. There was a collective gasp from everyone at his words. Tears of joy came to Sakura and Karin's eyes as they realized that they might still have a shot even though Sasuke was now out of the closet.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm taking my little nephew back," Koharu said happily as she tapped Gaara on top of the head with her wand again. With a soft poof, Gaara had returned to his much younger self with his thumb in his mouth as he looked up at everyone. Naruto looked stricken as Koharu picked up Gaara to take him to go play with Sasori and Shikamaru again. Tenshi shook her head before she turned away from the shocked Naruto and back to the others.

"That's not fair! I just got a boyfriend and you take him away!" Naruto yelled at Koharu in anger and confusion.

"He is much too young to be dating," Koharu called to him as she toyed with little Gaara's hair, the young boy eagerly building a mound of sand with Sasori even though the mound had little details in it that made it look a lot like a rounded castle.

"Akatuski, get on the boat!" Tenshi demanded as she pointed to the large white boat that was waiting by a dock for them. The large group headed towards the boat, Sasori teetering in the uneven sand as he tried to follow them. Tenshi scooped him up as he tried to pass her. "Sorry buddy, but you are replaced by Suigetsu in this one."

Sasori blinked up at her as she placed him down again. Sasori pouted a little as Suigetsu stood from burying Jugo in the sand with Jiraiya and Sai. Suigetsu joined the Akatsuki and Tenshi on the boat. Tenshi started the boat and drove it out to the small island at the center of the lake. Tenshi stopped the boat so it floated in the middle of the lake a few feet from the island before turning to face everyone she had brought with her. She grinned a little as she stepped aside and motioned to the steering wheel.

"Tobi, it was requested for you to drive the boat for this," she told them, Tobi jumping up happily from his seat and clapping his hands. The Akatsuki looked fearful as Tobi took the wheel in his hands. "Don't worry, you only have to go one round each with him driving."

"One round of what?" Hidan asked her, his eyes narrowing.

"The Akatsuki must try knee-boarding while Suigetsu must 'show off your tubing skills'," Tenshi informed them with a small smile. Tenshi turned to Tobi with a smile and handed over the tiny key that turned on the boat. "You can start as soon as I'm off."

Tenshi walked over to the edge of the boat, where a large piece of yellow plastic was resting. She unhooked it from the edge of the boat and sent it down into the water, the piece of plastic automatically turning into a large yellow boat. Tenshi climbed onto the rail and, with one last look at the nervous Akatsuki, jumped into the inflatable boat. She sped off to go back to the beach, the camera focusing in on the boat instead of following after her.

"S-So who's first?" Deidara asked nervously as he looked between all of them.

"I guess I will get this over with," Itachi said coldly as he stood to go to the end of the boat. His hair was tied back into a ponytail that was higher on his head than normal with his swim trunks a black that matched his hair with a mix of Uchiha fans and Akatsuki clouds on it.

He strapped on the bright orange life jacket with some difficulty as he took up the end of the rope. He stepped off of the boat to find that he could still walk on water even though the rest of his abilities were gone, so he walked out to the small board that was tied to the back of the boat. With a heavy sigh, he kneeled down so he was on his knees on the boat. As soon as Tobi saw him like that, he began to gun the boat's engine until it roared through the water. The rope jerked tight, pulling Itachi's arms forcefully out from him as he sped off behind the boat. Tobi took the boat around and around the lake, spinning the wheel at random as he laughed joyfully. The others seemed to be in various degrees of sickness as they had to ride around in the boat. By the time Tobi decided to slow down the boat, many of them were panting as they leaned over the boat's side. As soon as the boat came close to approaching a stop, Itachi stepped off the board with shaking legs and attempted to climb back onto the boat. Kisame ended up having to help him up because of how sore Itachi's arms now were from being pulled by the boat. Kakuzu chuckled deeply, receiving a glare from Itachi as said Uchiha sat down next to his partner.

"If you find this so amusing, Kakuzu, why don't you try it?" Itachi spat at the tanned ninja. Kakuzu had on a black tee shirt with an Akatsuki cloud on it and deep crimson swim shorts. Kakuzu seemed to give a low growl as he stood up and crossed to the back of the boat in order to climb off. As soon as he was in position, Tobi took off in the boat. Much to the amazement of all that were watching from the shore, Kakuzu's fore arms ripped away from the rest of his arms at the stitching. Several people began laughing as they watched Kakuzu's body tilt forward from the force that had actually reached his body until he ended up face first in the lake. Tobi continued to drive on though, not noticing that Kakuzu wasn't riding the board behind him. When he finally slowed to allow someone else a try, Tobi looked around to see Kakuzu on the shore with Sakura, Tsunade, and Koharu examining his arms. It was then that the Akatsuki noticed that there was a pair of arms still clutching at the rope attached to the boat.

"Someone will have to get them," Suigetsu pointed out as they stared at the twitching arms.

"Hidan," most of the Akatsuki chimed immediately, turning towards the white haired member of their group. Hidan looked nervously at the others before he growled lowly and turned to climb off the boat. He was half way across the lake to the end of the rope when Deidara turned and whispered something in Tobi's ear. Tobi gave a high pitched laugh and nodded enthusiastically at whatever Deidara had said to him. Everyone watched as Hidan picked up the arms with a disgusted look and the grabbed the rope. Receiving a nod from Deidara, Tobi gunned the engine and took off at a top speed. Hidan's arm jerked out as the rope grew taught, pulling him along on his bare drove the boat around the edge of the lake several times with Hidan hanging onto the rope with a vice like grip, finally stopping when he had stopped Akatsuki clambered over each other to try and see how Hidan had held up against being bare foot against the fierce water. Much to their surprise, Hidan was nowhere in sight from the back of the boat. Everyone looked around in the crystal clear water for any sign of the white haired man, but couldn't find a trace of him or Kakuzu's arms. Suddenly and with a large tower of water, Hidan appeared in front of the boat and attacked Tobi.

"Why you little punk! I am going to kill you!" Hidan yelled as he closed his hands around Tobi's neck, knocking over the newest member of their group.

"Hidan!" Tobi cried out helplessly as said Akatsuki member tried to strangle him. Out of nowhere, a shell knocked into the side of Hidan's head and knocked him back out of the boat.

"Get on with the dare!" they could hear Koharu yell from the shore and looked over to see her holding up several large and sharp pieces of shell to throw at them if they didn't get a move on. The entire Akatsuki scrambled to do their turns and were almost done when Konan realized something.

"Someone will have to drive when Tobi needs to go next," she murmured as she watched Pein's largest form nearly fall on his face as Tobi took off.

"I'll do it," Suigetsu said to the woman clad in nothing but a deep blue bikini with flower petals decorating it. Konan gave him a blank look as Tobi slowed down the boat and let Pein get back on.

"Tobi is last to go! Yay!" Tobi cried out excitedly, clapping his hands together several times as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He clambered loudly over the side of the boat and to the waiting board and rope. As soon as he was positioned on the small board, Suigetsu took off at a leisurely pace. "Oi! I want to go faster!"

"NO!" everyone on the boat snapped back at him angrily. Tobi pouted and his shoulders slumped as he resigned himself to merely floating along behind the boat. Moments later, Suigetsu stopped the boat to allow Tobi to climb back on board and take up the wheel. Suigetsu glanced over the side of the boat to see that the board the Akatsuki had been using had turned into a thick, pink rubber ring. He blinked at before realizing that it was probably the thing used for tubing. With a defeated sigh, Suigetsu climbed off the boat and to the tube, sitting down in it hesitantly. As soon as he was seated, Tobi took off in the boat, jerking Suigetsu forward. The surprising thing was that Suigetsu actually had some control of the tube and managed to use Tobi's speed to do an intricate flip before landing safely in the water again. Tobi cheered happily for him, glad that another person was enjoying the fast speed the boat could do. Tobi decided to pull the boat into the dock at full speed and only hit the brakes when they were about to crash into the wooden dock. Everyone had gathered to wait on them as they got off the boat, Kakuzu glaring daggers at the quite please Tobi. Deidara blinked and flipped his long bangs out of his eyes so he could be sure of what he saw. Slung under Koharu's arm was a girl about the size of Tenshi. The girl had on a green tee shirt and a black miniskirt with her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail so they could clearly see the thin framed glasses she was wearing in an attempt to hide her greyish eyes.

"Guys," Koharu said cheerfully as she motioned to the girl next to her. "This is the first marker winner, Risako. Plus, she is only two reviews away from being able to orchestrate her own chaos on the show. Please say hello."

When none of them chimed up, except Tobi's frantic waves towards the girl, Koharu turned to her instead.

"Now, Risa-chan," she said, her smile falling slightly. "I know you wanted to have Kakashi have a crush on you, but we can't actually make a character do that."

Risako looked like she was about to protest, but Tenshi cut her off. "We can't alter a character's true personality. The only reason why Neji seems like he's attracted to Koharu is because he'd be dead if he wasn't and Kiba's only attracted to me because he's attracted to any female with two boobs and can smile right."

"Hey!" Kiba said indignantly, but then chuckled and retreated after thinking about his actions further. Neji dared not correct Tenshi because he knew that was the case.

"But!" Koharu said energetically with a single clap of her hands. "You get to duct tape Karin to the island in the middle of the lake for the rest of the episode using purple and rainbow duct tape and glow in the dark stars."

Risako smiled as she pulled out the proper duct tape and slid up to Karin. The red head looked at the petite girl with fear and shock in her eyes.

"Th-This isn't fair!" Karin stammered, her voice several pitches higher than normal as she backed away from the petite teen. Before the red head could do anything, the dark haired girl latched onto her arm and began to drag the poor kunoichi towards the lake. A small bridge appeared as they neared the shore, allowing them to cross over to the small island at the center of the lake with a single tree growing several meters into the sky. Koharu, who had followed Risako and Karin over the bridge and onto the island, pushed Karin into the tree and held her down as Risako selected a roll of purple duct tape from the small bag that was full of all of the necessary materials for taping Karin to the tree. Though Karin tried to struggle against Koharu's hold, Risako managed to use the entire roll of purple duct tape to hold down the most vital parts of Karin's body. Risako then stepped back to pull out a large roll of rainbow stripped duct tape from her bag. Once Karin was a cocoon of rainbow and purple, Risako began to pull out different kinds of little green and orange stars before sticking them at random all over Karin's cocoon while Koharu went around and took pictures of Karin with a small, icy blue digital camera. Once Risako was done, Koharu took one last picture before taking Risako's arm and leading her back towards the bridge.

"The next request is to have Karin dropped in a pit of poisonous snakes!" they heard Tenshi's voice carry over to them as they crossed the bridge. They heard a muffled scream come from behind them as the loud hissing of dozens of snakes being disturbed. Koharu paused on the bridge and looked back at the island.

"I hope everyone remembers that we can't actually kill anyone," she murmured with a shrug as she turned back to bring Risako back to the shoreline. They crossed the beach to the group again and Koharu smiled sadly at Risako. "Risa-chan, it's time for you to go."

Risako began to pout as Tenshi gave her a key. Koharu gave Risako a quick hug before quickly stepping away from her as the key began to light up and form an orb of bright light around the small teen.

"Remember that you are only two more points away from coming back and staying for all of your requests!" Koharu called out as the orb floated up and took Risako away. Koharu sighed and turned back to Tenshi with very sad eyes.

"The next request should cheer you up," Tenshi said softly as she latched onto Hidan's arm, making the white haired man grimace. Koharu frowned slightly at Hidan, unable to think of anything that he could possibly do to cheer her up. "Hidan must sing the Happy Song."

A smile immediately broke out across Koharu's face as she looked at the look of utter horror on Hidan's face. Tenshi shoved a microphone into Hidan's hands and turn to a small stereo system that was nestled in the sand by where the cast had been playing earlier. With a press of the large, grey button, music began to blare out of the small speakers at a very fast pace. Everyone watched Hidan closely as the first verse neared and was amazed when Hidan seemed to become another person as he began to sing.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me," he sang in a near mirror to the actual singer, a broad smile on his face and the pointer finger of his free hand pressed firmly into his cheek as he smiled at them. "Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy. The people are jealous of me."

Koharu and Tenshi began to crack up as he continued on with the song, followed closely by a few of the others who found it highly amusing to see Hidan singing joyfully to the spastic song.

"When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long," Hidan sang as he spun in a circle, his finger still in place along with his smile. "Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe. Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens, baby teeth."

More and more of the cast were falling into the sand as they laughed at their poor comrade, the Akatsuki in particular were finding it hard to hold back their looks of pure joy at seeing one of their most annoying members humiliate himself.

"Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore," Hidan continued to sing, this time shaking his butt a little at them without really looking at how hard they were all laughing or trying not to laugh at him. "Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore. I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me. Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy. I can't do this, man, I'm not happy."

Hidan suddenly sighed and nearly dropped the microphone from his hand, but the music picked up again and he had to clench it tightly as he began to dance around again.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me. Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy. The people are jealous of me," he sang out louder than before. He placed his free hand on his hip and began to shake his butt again. "These are my love handles and this is my spout, but if you tip me over then mama said, 'knock you out'."

Everyone was now laughing loudly at Hidan as he danced around in the sand without seeming to notice them at all.

"I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave. Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave. I am happy, I am good, I am-," Hidan slowly stopped dancing as the song began to come to an end. "I'm outta here, screw you!"

Everyone looked up at Hidan's cry, seeing that he had truly meant the last line and not only sang it for them. The white haired man looked murderous as he dropped the microphone into the sand and stomped towards the two hostesses, who were recovering from their fits of laughter.

"You are dead," Hidan said very slowly as he reached for their throats.

"Not at all," Koharu said as she stepped out of the way of his hand with a small spin as Tenshi simply fell into a crouch. Koharu smiled at him with a small cock of her head. "Yuko-san set up some rules against the killing of anyone here, including the one that took away all of your harmful abilities."

"I don't need anything, but my bare hands to kill you two!" Hidan growled out as he came after the brunette, who simply side stepped him as he neared.

"That's the thing," Tenshi said as she came up behind him and backhanded him across the side of his face. He was sent flying half way down the beach. "No matter what you want to do to us, Yuko-san made it to where we get to protect ourselves from you ninjas and keep order throughout the shows."

"She is such a great sponsor," Koharu giggled as she turned expectantly to Tenshi, ignoring the pained and elated moans that came from Hidan's direction. Tenshi racked her brain for a moment before she frowned.

"Can we get away with fan girls coming here?" she asked her cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think we have the funding to bring anyone anywhere that isn't absolutely needed," Koharu replied, cocking her head curiously at her cousin's words.

"Oh, Tiryn just wanted to see Orochimaru attacked by fan girls," Tenshi informed her with a shrug. "But if we can't do it-"

"Let's go greet our guests!" Koharu said excitedly as she grabbed Tenshi's arm to pull her towards the gate that led onto the beach. Tenshi smirked for a moment before her face fell into a frown. She dug her feet into the sand to stop Koharu from pulling her any farther along the beach. Koharu turned to her with an inquisitive look.

"You can go greet them yourself," Tenshi said as she pulled her arms loose from Koharu's grasp to turn and go back to the group. Koharu blinked at her for a moment before shrugging and continuing on to the gates. She threw them open to reveal a red haired girl with a grin on her face and a pair of black swim trunks on and a red tee shirt on. Behind her was a few girls mulling about and whispering amongst themselves.

"Hello Ryuu, ladies," Koharu greeted happily, drawing the girls' attention to her. She motioned for them to follow her down the beach to everyone else only to see Tenshi holding onto Orochimaru with a headlock, though the blonde had a very digusted look on her face. Koharu turned to the girls with a pleased smile. "Ladies, have fun with him and let all of your anger out, just don't kill him."

"I-I thought you said you can't kill people," Orochimaru stuttered as he realized that the girls could kill him and he had no powers to stop them from doing so. Tenshi released him and he stumbled back into the sand as the girls neared him.

"Oh, by 'you' I meant you ninjas, not us," Tenshi said offhandedly as she stepped further away from him. "These girls could if they wanted to and if it wasn't against Yuko-san's wishes."

Ryuu's grin grew as she neared Orochimaru and grabbed him by the wrist to violently jerk him towards the other girls. As he stumbled again and fell face first into the sand, the girls converged on him and began to hit him in various ways. Koharu blinked at them for a moment before she started to laugh at the strange screaming sound that Orochimaru seemed to be emitting, which seemed to be more of a mix of a blood curdling scream and a dieing cat. After several bloody minutes, Tenshi reluctantly stepped forward to break the girls away from Orochimaru's twitching body. Once the girls stepped away to go back to the gates and leave, Tenshi grabbed one of Orochimaru's legs and dragged him towards the edge of the forest.

"Uh," Koharu said awkwardly as she looked towards the disgusted and surprised group before she attempted to smile at them. "I think we should move on while he recovers."

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, come here," Tenshi called as she came back to the group, wiping her bloody fingers on the edge of a lavendar towel. The two Sannin hesitantly came up to the small blonde, both slightly fearing what she had for them to do next. Tenshi pulled out a purple wand with a heart at the tip of it before waving it at them, making purple sparkles fall onto them. As the sparkles faded away into the wind, the two were revealed to be little kid versions of themselves. "Jiraiya, Tsunade, play nicely with each other while you wait for your other brother to join you."

The two little kids nodded up at her, Jiraiya sticking his thumb in his mouth. Koharu came up to the two six year olds and handed each of them a shovel and a pale to play in the sand with. Tenshi straightened after making sure the two were going to play nicely with each other and turned to Sai.

"It was requested that you sing 'Kiss the Girl' to Gaara," she said, waving her wand again so Gaara turned into his normal self again. Sai shrugged and approached Gaara, who stood moodily, though also slightly confused at what was happening. Koharu brought out a small radio and hit play on the CD section. Soft music began to play as Sai approached Gaara.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way," he sang in a surprisingly good voice as he motioned behind him towards Naruto, who blinked in confusion at what the dark haired boy was saying. "She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her."

Sai neared Gaara so they were only centimeters away and Gaara was glaring at the blank expression on Sai's face.

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try," Sai continued to sing, making Gaara twitch. "You wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do."

Gaara began to growl low in his throat as Sai began to nudge him creepily with an odd smile on his face. "It's possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl."

Sai backed off a bit to turn to the other memebers of the Naruto cast. "Sing with me now."

Sudden;y, Kiba, Neji, Konan, Lee, Ino began to sing together in harmony. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la. My, oh, my. Look at the boy, too shy. He ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Ain't that sad. Ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl."

Sai's odd, crooked smile grew as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulder as Gaara stood his ground with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."

The five began to circle around Naruto, snapping their fingers as they slowly took each step around the confused blonde. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't stop now, don't try to hide it, how you wanna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Float along. Listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Music play. Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl"

Sai pushed Gaara forward only to have the red head be pulled by the others into a hug with Naruto. Sai came up to the circle as the five continued to circle around the pair. "You've got to kiss the girl. Why don't you kiss the girl? You gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl."

There was a small pause as the song ended and, much to everyone's surprise, Naruto actually kissed Gaara. The red head's eyes went wide before the two were broken apart by Gaara suddenly shrinking back into a young kid. Naruto could only gape in surprise as Gaara turned and ran to Tenshi, who scooped him up as she glared at Naruto and mouthed the word 'mine' to him. Behind her legs were Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, the three six year olds peaking around her shyly. Out of the three of them, Orochimaru was the biggest surprise to everyone. He had shorter black hair and large golden eyes that had a small curious twinkle in them. He had a small smile gracing his pale face that made him look completely innocent compaired to the smirking Jiraiya that was above him. Tenshi pursed her lips as she turned towards the camera that floated around to record everything.

"Now, Akuma-chan, you requested that we release the Kyuubi from his seal," Tenshi said into the camera with a small frown, Koharu in the background on a black and blue cell phone. "We aren't for sure we can do this with our horrible budget, but Koharu is trying to work something out with Yuko-san."

Koharu sighed and came to Tenshi as she snapped her cell phone closed. "Yuko-san said she can do so if we are willing to give up one of our own souls to replace the Kyuubi in the seal."

The two looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Sorry Akuma-chan," Koharu apologized with a sad smile. "We don't like not doing requests, but we kind of need both of us around to control everyone during the episodes."

"And we don't want to pay even more to have Yuko-san send us help if one of us is missing," Tenshi murmured as she brought out her stack of cards to flip through them again until she was caught up with where they were in requests. "Since the next thing we are going to do is the cosplay show, we are going to let all of the children go take naps so they can be prepared for everything later."

"Say bye-bye everyone!" Koharu said sweetly to the five children that were gathered around her. The little kids all waved cutely at everyone before they followed Koharu up the path and away from the beach. Tenshi turned back to find everyone already in the changing rooms and being attacked by one Tomoyo Daidouji. When the petite purple haired girl came out of the dressing rooms, she had her camera ready as she came up to Tenshi.

"Who's first?" Tenshi asked as the two settled onto a beach towel under an umbrella together.

"Sanji and Zoro," Tomoyo replied happily as two men walked out of the changing rooms. THe first was a blonde in a black suit with a deep blue dress shirt under it and yellow buttons keeping the jacket together. He had a thin stick in his mouth that looked a lot like a cigarette, but also clearly wasn't. The second man had spikey green hair and a scowl on his face. He had on a loose white shirt and tight emerald green pants with a lighter green, stretchy belt around his hips that had three swords stuck in it. "Thank you Naruto, Suigetsu, you may go change back now."

The two walked back into the changing room only to be replaced by two women. The first had short orange-pink hair and a loong staff in her hands. She had on a pair of brown sandals, a short orange skirt that had two white circles on the sides, and a white tee shirt that had blue stripes across it. The second woman had short, dark blue hair with a purple cowboy hat covering a part of it. She had on a purple blazer that covered a white dress shirt and tight purple pants over purple boots.

"Now we have Nami and Nico Robin as portrayed by Sakura and Konan," Tomoyo informed Tenshi as she nodded to the girls to go change out of their costumes. AS they entered their changing room, two men came out of their's. The first had long red-orange hair and was wearing a long black cape over loose brown pants and a loose white shirt and sandals. The second man had long, scraggily black hair and was wearing only a pair of dark boots and matching shorts with an orange belt keeping it barely onto his hips and a red beaded necklace. "Shanks and Ace thanks to Pein and Sasuke."

The two walked back into the changing room, exchanging their spots with two other men. The first, clearly Tobi because he was still wearing his swirling orange mask, was dressed in a yellow straw hat, an open red vest, a pair of tattered denim shorts, and a simple pair of sandals. The other man was dressed in a white bandana and brown overalls that had a white sash tied around his hips and a simple pair of tan leather boots.

"Now we have Tobi as Luffy and Kakuzu as Usopp," Tomoyo introduced with her signature soft smile as she motioned for the boys to go ahead and change places with the last group. The first man to come out was Kisame in a deep blue speedo and a red Hawaiian shirt with green palm trees on it. A thick gold chain was around his neck and his hair was gelled together into a slight mohawk. Following at a much slower pace was Sai with a slight frown on his face. He was dressed in a black suit with an orange dress shirt underneath it and a huge blue ascot around his neck. His hair was curled into a massive poof ball that clearly was not just his own hair.

"And finally, we have Franky and Brook by Kisame and Sai," Tomoyo said as she stood and bowed to Tenshi, who waved at her. With a small 'pop', Tomoyo was gone and all there was left for Tenshi to do was wait for everyone to finish changing so they could continue. When they all finally came out onto the beach in their swim wear again, Tenshi stood from her towel.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come here," she said in a bored voice. The two stepped forward, wondering what it was that they had been requested to do. WHen the two ninjas stopped in front of her, Tenshi looked at both of them in turn before turning away from them with a slight scowl on her face. "Start making out."

The two blinked at her for a moment before Naruto turned and pounced on Sasuke, knocking the raven haired teen down onto the sand. When the two landed, their lips were touching and Sasuke's eyes were wide as Naruto kissed him. Only seconds later though, Sasuke's eyes closed and he was kissing Naruto back. This went for a few moment while Ino and Sakura silently cried into each other's embrace before Tenshi grabbed Naruto by the elbow and flung him off Sasuke and straight into the water.

"Keep it T," she barked as his head popped up above the water. She turned towards the camera as the blonde slowly began to swim back to shore. "We are sorry Tiryn, but we are unable to change the sex of any character, make them gay when there are no signs of them not being so, or turn animals into humans or vice versa, because it will change their character in some way and we don't want to be sued or anything along those lines by the owners since we can't afford it. If we were a bigger show with a larger fanbase, maybe, but not today."

"And now! It is time for the show of youthful brilliance!" Gai said and the camera turns quickly to show him and Lee posing together. Gai was wearing a bright pink shirt with Patrick Star's face on it and deep grey skinny jeans. Next to him was Lee in matching jeans and a bright yellow tee shirt with Spongebob Squarepants' face on it. The two continued to pose for the camera until it was forced to turn away from them by Tenshi, so she could continue on with the requests. Before she could say anything though, there was a loud wail and the camera turned to see the action that had caused such a noise. As it turned out, it had been Sakura who had wailed because Sasuke was now on top of Naruto, who had just finished making it to shore after being tossed so far into the ocean by Tenshi. The two continued to kiss until Tenshi stalked over to them and pulled Sasuke up by waistband of his trunks, giving him a wedgie in the process, before tossing him into the ocean just like Naruto.

"I said keep it T!" she called after him before shooting a glare at the flushed Naruto. She sighed before turning back to the camera as Sasuke also began to swim back to shore though it looked like he was in minor pain as he did so. "Uh, Orochimaru is taking a nap right now, so we kind of can't do the next request. Besides, that would change him way too much, but who knows, he might grow up to be tan and muscular now that we are the ones raising him."

She pulled out the purple wand again and turned to see Sasuke stepping onto shore with a tired expression on his pale features. She gave a wave of the wand and Sasuke was enveloped in purple sparkles. When the sparkles cleared, a young, wide eyed four year old stood where Sasuke had just stood. He looked around at all of the other ninjas and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in his deep tone, come up to the boy from around Deidara and Kisame. Sasuke looked up in confusion at Itachi for a moment before he started to smile brightly at the tall Uchiha. Sasuke held up his arms to Itachi, who stooped to scoop him up into his arms. "Ninjas don't cry in front of strangers."

"Yesh Onii-tan," Sasuke murmured as he rubbed the tears from his eyes with his chubby little palms. Itachi turned and walked past his dazed comrades to sit in the sand by where Sasori, Tsunade, and Jiraiya had left their beach toys so Sasuke could play without making a fuss. Kakashi came up to Tenshi then with his hair somehow combed down instead of up, a thin pair of glasses on, and a nice white dress shirt hanging off his muscular frame. Tenshi blinked at him for a moment before her eye started to twitch.

"That's my towel you stupid pig!" Sakura suddenly yelled, making Tenshi wheel around to see that she and Ino were tugging on either end of a light orange towel.

"No, it's the one I brought to share with Sasuke, billboard brow!" Ino shot back as they continued to tug back and forth. The two rivals were glaring so heavily at each other that you could see the sparks flying between them as they continued to pull as hard as they could on the towel. Soon the towel ripped in two and sent the two females flying back into the sand.

"We need a break," Tenshi groaned as she turned away from the scene as the two sat up to examine the towel. Tenshi began to rub her temples as she looked into the camera. "We'll be right back after a word from out sponsor."

* * *

><p>Two little girls were sitting together on a wooden porch with small smiles on their faces. One had short pink hair and was wearing a white dress, while the other was her opposite with long blue hair in twin ponytails on either side of her head and a cute black suit on. The two girls stood and opened the door leading into the vast house. Right inside was a tall young man in a black uniform who smiled warmly at the camera before bowing and getsuring into the next room. In the next room was a long couch that had only one arm. On the couch was a woman with long black hair and thin features. She was dressed in a brilliant black and gold kimono that had strange butterflies on it that seemed to move around the material. She motions for the camera to come closer as she smiled sadly.<p>

"Do you have a wish?" she asked, though her mouth did not move. "Of course you do, or you wouldn't be able to come to this shop. Tell me your wish and, with a price, I can see to it that it comes true."

The camera fades to black as the woman continues to smile sadly into the camera.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back everyone," Koharu said happily as she appeared on the screen. Behind her was a vast pool area that had steam rolling across the water and several people already sitting in it. "We are now at the onsen and will stay here until the rest of the episode, so please enjoy this treat."<p>

"Let me finish the requests already," Tenshi said irritably as the camera spun to face her. She had her hand clenched around Deidara's elbow and the older blonde was looking extremely nervous about what was to come once she told him his request. "Deidara, make a clay bird for Sasori and don't you dare make it exploding clay."

"Y-Yes," Deidara stammered quickly as he reached into the bag of clay she held up to him. He took as little time as possible to make the beautifully sculpted bird figurine and hand it off to little Sasori, who took the bird curiously in his hands before smiling happily up at Deidara. Tenshi then flipped through her remaining cards and frowned. "Let's see, Risako is already gone so we can't do this one and Jiraiya is already in his cute little trunks and floaties so that one's done too. You're turn Koharu."

"About time," Koharu said with a small smile to show she was just teasing her cousin. Tenshi waved it off as she slipped into the onsen to relax, sitting as far away from everyone as she could and still see and hear what was happening to everyone. Koharu turned a wicked grin onto the nervous group as she pulled out her own set of cards. "First, Naruto."

"God damn it!" Naruto cursed and promptly got splashed by a large wave. He turned to glare at whoever had splashed him only to find a glaring Tenshi growling at him. He backed away from her menacing form and promptly fell back in the Chair. The Chair turned as it strapped him into it and came to a stop in front of Koharu.

"Have you ever harbored feelings for Sasuke?" She asked him promptly. Naruto thought for a moment, though he knew he had to think fast or the Chair would activate.

"When we were in school and first became a team, I did, but not any more," Naruto answered with a grin, which only grew when the Chair released him. Koharu frowned, completely expecting Naruto to beat around the bush and activate at least one of the levels. She shrugged it off though and turned to the Akatsuki side of the onsen.

"Pein, come here," she said and smiled excitedly when he didn't move and only continued to glare at her. The Chair jerked into motion and came closer to Pein, who jumped back and hopped out of the onsen, expecting the Chair to not be able to follow him.

"Not gonna work!" Kiba called as he gave out a bark like laugh. Pein scowled at him and in that moment of distraction, the Chair grabbed onto him and pulled him onto its seat. Pein struggled to free himself from the Chair, but the straps on it were too strong and he ended up just hurting himself as it move to come before Koharu again.

"Now, Pein," she said slowly, extending his suffering in the Chair since he had tried to run away from it. "Are you accepting new members into the Akatsuki?"

"No, we have who we need," Pein said immediately in a low growl. The Chair then released him and he lunged for Koharu, who side stepped and made him go flying into the wood fence. The fence gave in at his impact and broke into many pieces that landed on the ground with him.

"Now fix it," Koharu said as Sasori came up to Pein and handed him his toy hammer. Sasori then turned and skipped to Koharu's side, only to receive a pat on the head and a quick hug. "Go to Aunt Tenshi, Mama's got to work now."

"Yes, Mommy," Sasori mumbled in his shy tone before a went over to Tenshi. She smiled slightly at him before lifting him up and placing him in the water with her own charges. She tensed when the water start bubbling and did a quick head count to make sure none of the children were drowning. Much to her relief, a strange looking car seat floated up from the bottom of the onsen and floated towards Gaara. Tenshi somehow knew that she shouldn't get in the way of the Chair and only moved to go sooth Gaara as it scooped him up unexpectantly out of the water. The ChibiChair floated slowly, almost soothingly, towards Koharu as Tenshi floated along next to it.

"Gaara," Koharu murmured softly trying not to enrage the already fussy child as he fumbled with the straps as he was trying to pull them off. The small red head looked up at her with large, tear filled eyes that nearly made almost everyone's hearts break. "D-Do you love Sasori?"

Gaara nodded quickly as a few tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. Koharu turned away from the little red head as the straps released him and he dove into Tenshi's arms. Tenshi soothed the little boy as she went back to the other children who had been watching the scene with large, fearful eyes. Koharu looked at the ChibiChair before she leaned down and scooped it up out of the water. She placed it near the fence before she turned around and walked over to the children. Sasori came paddling up to her in his little red floaties and held his arms up to her. She reached down and picked him up into her arms before tickling the boys round stomach.

"Sasori, do you love Gaara?" she asked him in a cutesy voice and the little boy nodded happily, still giggling at his adoptive mother's antics. "Good boy, now go play with him."

She set the boy down in the water before turning and scooping up a very surprsied Orochimaru.

"You aren't creepy, are you Oro-chi?" Koharu asked as she also tickled his stomach. Orochimaru blinked at her before he held up his hands like little claws and tried to roar at her. She pretended to be scared in order to humor the little boy as she put him down. She back to the camera and winked. "And we are hoping to cure him of the gay pedophile trait, but who knows how he'll end up by the end of this? Also, since we couldn't bring the Kyuubi here, we can't ask him anything, sorry."

She then turned and looked down at Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were having a increasingly larger splash fight with each other, and then she looked back at the camera. "Okay, I guess I'll have to answer for them. From what we can tell, Orochimaru was actually a very sweet kid until something happened and he became the horrid pre-teen we all know and are disgusted by. Then it was asked if Tsunade would like to go out drink with any of you and she probably would, especially if there will be some kind of gambling involved. No, she will not share half of her sake with anyone, not even Shizune or Naruto. As far as we have seen, Jiraiya has always bee a pervert and shuns any guys who try to come near him, especially to help change him or the like."

She flipped through her cards until she was on the proper one and frowned.

"Sasuke has probably been in love with Naruto since that first kiss," she said, reading the wuestions off of the card. "He probably likes Naruto because of that first kiss. And, I know this is technically a request, but Sasuke can't do the 'not allowed to see Naruto for three episodes request' because he is a child and be looked after right now. I'm sorry."

The Chair then resurfaced and Koharu looked at the next card in minor surprise.

"Temari," she called and the Chair shot after the light brunette ninja. Temari didn't even struggle as the Chair's straps wrapped around her and pulled into the seat. "You're pretty resigned to having to answer, aren't you?"

"Eh, I've seen it happen enough to know not to fight," Temari said with a shrug. Koharu smiled and nodded at her before rereading the card.

"How do you feel about ChibiShika?" she asked the lighter brunette. Temari thought for a moment before she replied.

"He's kind of cute, I guess," she answered with a small shrug. "He's deffinately not as annoying as his normal self either."

The Chair's straps released her and Temari simply slid back into the water, making Koharu frown.

"Tenshi, you have a question!" Koharu called over to her cousin gleefully.

"What?" Tenshi called back, eyeing the Chair to see if it was going to attack her too.

"Are you glad you had a freebie?" Koharu asked quickly, seeing the Chair begin to slowly move across the water towards Tenshi.

"Yes I am," Tenshi said just as quickly as she prepared herself for the straps to come after her, but they never came and the Chair stopped moving. The cousins shared a smile before Koharu turned back to her cards and walked over to the children again. She kneeled down and smiled at the young Shikamaru that was sitting by himself by the edge of the pool.

"Hey Shika, I have a question for you," she said as the boy looked boredly up at her. "Would you like to have Risako-chan be your big sister?"

"I just got a daughter, I don't need one that's almost my age!" Tenshi called from a few feet away where she was playing with some rubber ducks and Gaara and Orochimaru. Koharu waved her off and smiled invitingly at Shikamaru.

"No, that's just twubblesum," Shikamaru said as he stuck his thumb in his mouth. Koharu had to hold in a giggle as she stood to go stand back by the Chair.

"Kiba," she called with a low whistle, making everyone but the brunette boy laugh. The boy swam over to the Chair and hopped up in it, making the Chair wrap only one strap around his torso. "What do you think of the kiss from the last episode?"

"It was nice," Kiba chuckled as he remembered said kiss. Koharu frowned at him, but couldn't do anything about it since that was apparently the truth because the Chair let him go. Koharu shook her head as Kiba slid from the Chair to join his friends again.

"Sakura," Koharu called tiredly and the pink haired girl came up to the Chair on her own, trying to see if it would do the same for her as it had done for Kiba. Her gamble paid off as the Chair only wrapped one strap around her as she sat in it to answer whatever questions came her way. "If you had never met Sasuke, who would you have, erm, taken a liking to?"

Sakura blinked in surprise as a blush slowly crept up her cheeks from her neck.

"I-I guess it would have been Shikamaru," she said quietly, but everyone could still hear her. Sakura looked down at her lap and prepared to get up, expecting that to be her only question.

"And, I know it's a bit rude, but where did you get a large forehead from?" Koharu said apologetically. Sakura began to twitch in anger at the question and had to take several calming breaths before she could answer.

"I look like my mother," she spat angrilly, looking towards Ino with a glare as if it had been Ino that sent in the question. "It is genetic."

"Okay, please, calm down or we will have to restrain you," Koharu said in a calm, but strict tone. Sakura glanced over at her before visibly caming down to normal. The Chair released her then and she slid into the water to go pout near the back of the pool. "And finally, Ino."

"What?" Ino shreiked, making Kiba cover his ears since he was sitting right next to her along the wall. Ino backed away, looking scared as the Chair slowly turned and began to move towards her. Before she could get far though, the straps shot out and wrapped tightly around before roughly pulling her into the hard seat. The Chair turned back to Koharu with a struggling Ino in it.

"You'd think that after two people willingly came up here and weren't treated badly, you'd do the same, but I guess you've always acted like a true blonde," Koharu chuckled as she watched Ino struggle more. "If you don't calm down so we can start, I will be forced to use the Zombie Mode on the Chair."

"Th-The what?" Ino whimpered as she looked wide eyed at Koharu with tears in her eyes.

"Zombie Mode," Koharu said simply with a shrug. "We recently added it on in case someone like you didn't want to comply. Now calm down or I will use it."

Ino whimpered slightly, but stopped struggling against the straps.

"Good," Koharu said with a fake smile towards the blonde. "Now, why are you called pig?"

"Because my name means pig," Ino answered, visibly relaxing a bit at the very easy question to answer.

"And one of our viewers believes you are becoming anorexic, why would they believe that?" Koharu asked in a very bored tone.

"Maybe because I'm a bit stressed and always on missions so I have no time to eat like Chouji," Ino snapped. Koharu waited, expecting that to be an insufficient answer, but the Chair released Ino anyway. The blonde slid into the water and shakily swam back to her spot along the wall.

"Now that that's over with," Koharu said with a small sigh before she began smiling again.

"Our show today has been brought to you by Yuko-san's shop," Tenshi said as she walked up to Koharu with all of the children, exceot for Sasuke who was still sitting on his brother's lap, coming up behind her.

"By viewers like you," Koharu continued on as the kids gathered around their legs, some rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"And the letter L," Tenshi said with a small chuckle.

"Which stand for liability," Koharu laughed.

"Which we don't want to be sued for," Tenshi said sternly, her small smile fading.

"Cause we are broke," Koharu said as she started waving with the children following suite. "So good night everyone and Merry Christmas!"

"And Happy New Year cause we probably won't see you until after then too!" Tenshi called as the show faded out.

**Sorry for the five month wait, but I have been extremely busy with my senior year of high school. Plus all the stuff that I explained during my apology last chapter. . . Anyway! Here's a bit of a Christmas present to all of you who follow me and Tenshi. Okay, so I thought of a new competition that is pretty unfair unless you go check out my video blog thingy.**

**"Who is Ryuu really?" That is the question you have to answer. **

**Again, I apologize to everyone who had their requests not done, but we really didn't see how those would've worked or kept the characters who they trully are. Sorry. **

**As always, I love everyone who reads my work and love everyone even more if they review! So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you lovelydasom for reviewing, you are now 10 out of 15 reviews away from the third marker! **

**Thank you Akuma-chan no Otaku for reviewing, you are now 5 of 10 reviews away from the second marker! **

**Thank you Beary for reviewing, you are now 2 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

**Thank you Ilikemintchocoicecream for reveiwing, you are now 2 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

**Thank you AkumaWolf for reveiwing, you are now 2 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

**Thank you Tiryn for reviewing, you are now 2 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

**Thank you xXShadow-Wolf13Xx for reviewing, you are now 1 of 5 reviews away from the first marker!**

****Just so everyone knows! I have started my official Q&A on Youtube! I will now be taking questions about any of the stories I have written or even about myself and my views on whatever you wish, just think of it like a panel at a con! I don't know how many people will actually go and participate in this, but I hope it helps whoever does go and watch. It's name is OFFICIAL Koharu Veddette Q&A part 1. http: /www .youtube .com/ watch? v=CvrnZ93X80s****

****JUST A WARNING, LOTS OF DEATH AND MAYHEM IN THIS EPISODE!****

The camera turns on at the top of some tower, looking out across a large expanse of rides, rollercoasters, games, and vendors. People were walking around, but looked a lot like ants from where the poor camera man was. Suddenly his seat gave a jolt before stopping again. You can hear someone near the camera man breathing heavily right before there was a small 'click' sound and they were hurtling down several dozen stories. Screams arose from around him as there was another jolt and they came to a stop about five stories above the ground. They slowly began to climb back up for several minutes, reaching about half its maximum height before falling once again. The cart began to slow down at ten stories until it finally stopped on the ground. When the group was finally released from the ride, several people wobbled off the ride to the exit or even the line of trash cans just by the gate. The tall blonde stepped off with an easy smile, the camera bouncing slightly as he readjusted it. He came to the gate and found a small blonde girl waiting for him with a white puppy in her arms that had brown spots on either ear. The girl was dressed in a simple teal sweater and a pair of blue jeans with black boots reaching her knees and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Did you get the shot?" she asked as she pet the fluffy dog's head.

"Yes, Tenshi-san," the blonde man nodded, continuing to smile at the petite blonde. Tenshi led him to a large group just inside the gates to the amusement park, some still gathering their bearings from having to go through the small security area. Tenshi reached up and placed Akamaru on her head so she would be free to help Koharu with their guests.

"Ah, there you guys are," Koharu said when she noticed them after doing a quick head count. She had on a baggy jacket over a tight black shirts and a pair of blue jeans over a pair of black converse. She then turned to the new, larger camera that the blonde man was holding up. "Okay, a couple things before we get started. First, another quick competition, guess who our camera man is and you get a free point. And secondly, Ryuu-chan was indeed Ailbhe, Risa-chan, so congratulations for paying attention and being a bit of a know it all about my work. Not complaining really, I'm actually touched that you've managed to get ten points and this is only the seventh episode. Oh, and Shadow, yes it was you, but Risa already got it so sorry, not point for you. Okay, so, since Risako-chan does have ten points, I would like to welcome her onto the show for all of her requests."

A small girl with large hazel eyes and long black hair that was pulled back in a braid came through the gates then. She had on a striped tee shirt and light jeans and a white Mokona backpack strapped over her shoulders. Risako and Koharu hugged quickly before Tenshi pulled out her cards and silently led the two, Karin, the Akatsuki, Team InoShikaCho, Team 7, all of the children, Kiba, Iruka, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, and Gai towards a very tall, very fast roller coaster that had been of the children clinging into the two hostess' legs. Risako lit up when she realized what request was to be preformed first and turned to glomp Karin.

"I'm sorry for all of this, but it's so much fun!" she said quickly before reaching for her backpack, causing Karin to back away from her. Sadly for Karin, Tenshi was right behind her and grabbed her arms to pin them behind her back. The two teens led Karin onto the rollercoaster and Risako duct taped her into the very middle of the front seat, using up three rolls of metallic silver duct tape. As they were leaving, Tenshi pulled out something from her pocket and passed it to the very bored and very confused looking conductor. He looked at his hand before giving Tenshi a small nod and half smile. Tenshi walked off the platform then and the roller coaster started, Karin's screams of terror beginning as it slowly made its way up one of its many tall slopes.

"How is it we never seem to be able to keep Karin in our group for very long?" Koharu asked quietly as the group watched the roller coaster speed through its loops and turns, making a fast circuit to the beginning again only to start up moments later again.

"Cause it's fun to duct tape her to random things," Risako replied happily as Orochimaru toddled over to her and started at her with large golden eyes. The young boy held up his arms silently to her with a small pleading look in his eyes. Risako smiled and gladly picked him up into her arms.

"Besides, no one likes her," Tenshi said as they moved on as if one of their members wasn't screaming bloody murder behind them. They made a quick stop by a keosk to grab a few strollers so the children didn't have to walk all day and everyone was surprised when not only Itachi grabbed Sasuke's stroller, but Temari and Kankuro got into a fight over Gaara's before Koharu stepped in to take the stroller from them. Tenshi led the group all the way towards the food court, but instead of stopping for lunch like many of the Akatsuki believed she was, she led them to the merry go round that was sitting right next to the area and was being flooded by kids and parents. Many of the children were looking at the large circular ride in amazement as the older ninjas were looking on in confusion. "Kakuzu go get on that weird red and pink one."

Kakuzu seemed to growl at her, but stomped his way past all of them to go clamber onto the red horse that had pink swirling hair and a buble gum pink saddle.

"Deidara on the blue one," Tenshi instructed lazily, not noticing that Risako had slipped onto the ride with Orochimaru and Tsunade who had been sharing a double stroller. Deidara trudged onto the ride and slid onto a blue horse with white hair that was decorated with green vines. Orochimaru clung to the pole of his horse as Tsunade giggled and pet her own next to him, not fearing the considerable height she was sitting at since there was an 'adult' with her.

"Hidan," Tenshi paused and glanced up to see him already sitting on a white horse that was decorated with deep red roses. She blinked for a moment before she continued on naming the Akatsuki. By the time she was finished, each of the Akatsuki members were sitting on a horse in varied degrees of excitement, except for Itachi and Kisame who were forced to cuddle on the couple's seat.

"Mama," she felt a small hand tug at her sweater and she looked down to see Jiraiya grasping Gaara's hand and her sweater. "We wanna ride too."

Tenshi glanced around to see that the other children were already on the ride. Sakura had taken the liberty to grab Sasuke and ride with him on a horse not too far away from Itachi while Temari had taken Shikamaru on with Koharu sitting on a horse with Sasori in her lap. Tenshi sighed and led the two onto the ride. She helped Jiraiya up onto a horse before placing Gaara onto one and climbing on behind him. The ride started with a small jerk and the horses began to 'gallop' around the circle. Much to the hostesses' surprise, many of the Akatsuki seemed to enjoy the ride and the children were giggling and calling out to each other as if they were in an imaginary race together. The only problem of the ride came from Itachi elbowing Kisame in the ribs every few minutes or whenever Sasuke turned around to wave at him. The ride eventually stopped, but the children wished to stay.

"No, Tobi, we are not staying," Pein barked at the eager man who was clinging to his horse and crying loudly. "Get off that fucking horse now."

"B-But I-I wa-want to stay!" Tobi whined loudly as tears poured from his eyes like waterfalls.

"Tobi! Get off!" Tenshi yelled from the exit with a whining Jiraiya pounding at her shoulder. She had him over her shoulder while Gaara's hand was held tightly in her own. "We need to get going!"

Tobi slumped and shuffled after Koharu, who was carrying a cranky and pouting Sasori off the ride. Once everyone was finally off and regrouped by the food, Tenshi decided to give them a small break and allow them to go get something to snack on. As everyone snacked on the various foods that were sold at the amusement park, Tenshi went up to team InoShikaCho as Chouji tried to take some of little Shikamaru's pretzel.

"Be glad Temari didn't see that," Tenshi chuckled as Chouji munched happily on the pretzel, much to Shika's sadness.

"So what? Chouji is always stealing our food," Ino shrug with a flip of her long blonde ponytail. Tenshi grit her teeth, dislike clear in her eyes as she looked at her fellow blonde.

"But Shikamaru isn't the same teen you all know," Tenshi said slowly, trying to not kill the stupid girl in front of her. "He is now a child again, just like all of the other kids, and doesn't remember anything after whatever age he is."

Ino blinked at her for a moment before she looked across the table at Shikamaru, who was sipping contently at a red slushie through a large crazy straw.

"But what Shikamaru does is no concern of your's right now," Tenshi continued on without missing a beat as Ino continued to look confusedly at Shikamaru. Tenshi grabbed Ino by the elbow and placed a firm hand on Chouji's shoulder, drawing both of their attention. "Cause you two will be going on a ride together in a moment."

"What ride?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowing as Tenshi only grinned at her. Tenshi pulled the two up as everyone else turned their attention from their food to the small commotion. They all watched as Tenshi dragged the two chunin to the tunnel of love ride, paid for their tickets, and forced the two into the boat. With a satisfied look on her face, Tenshi turned away from the ride and to the approaching group.

"While they are on that ride, let's move on," she said simply, pulling out the purple wand from her bag. She looked at it for a moment before she held it out to Risako. "Go ahead, it was your dare."

Risako smiled happily as she stepped forward and took the wand from her before turning to eye the nervous group closely.

"Gaara-chan," Risako called out to the little boy, who eagerly skipped to the front of the group and smiled widely at her. Risako waved the wand over Gaara's head and turned the little boy back into his teenage self.

"Gaara!" Naruto suddenly yelled and glomped the slightly dazed red head. Before anyone could say anything though, Naruto kissed Gaara roughly. The two fell over onto the ground as Tenshi shared a look with a pleased Risako. Risako raised the wand once more and Gaara turned back into a little boy.

"Who's touching my nephew inappropriately?" they heard Koharu suddenly say in a deep voice that was filled with hatred. All of the ninjas flinched back as Koharu, surrounded by a deadly aura, floated up behind them. Naruto squeeled as he jumped off of the sniffling Gaara and began to run away. Koharu began to chase after Naruto with a chair as Risako and Tenshi began to laugh hard.

"What did we miss?" Ino asked as she and Chouji walked back up to the group, Chouji sporting a black eye and swollen lip.

"What did we miss?" Sakura asked her old best friend, looking at Chouji appraisingly.

"Oh shut up billboard brow," Ino growled at Sakura before skipping over to scoop up Shikamaru and Sasuke. Moments later, Tenshi was calmed down enough to take the wand from a still laughing Risako and turn to the group again.

"Alright Kisame," she said and waved the wand, shrinking the shark like man to be only about seven. "Or should I say Kisa-kun?"

"Don't call me that," the young, blue skinned boy snapped at her, shifting uncomfortably in his now too big jacket. Tenshi gave another wave of the wand and his clothes shrunk to fit him perfectly. It was then that Risako decided to calm down from her laughter and look around.

"Okay, Gaara-chan, Shika-chan, Sasu-kun, Saso-kun, Kisa-kun, Jira-kun, Tsunade, and Oro-chan," she called to all of the children, who wiggled free from the adults that were holding them to group together in front of the teen that they all seemed to like. "Watch me. Okay?"

"Hai!" the group of children called excitedly as Tenshi brought out a small radio and began to play an odd song. As the song played, Risako began to move her hips with her hand by her head. She mouthed the words to the odd song as she moved back and forth to the beat amd waved her hands at the kids from by her head. Slowly, each of the kids began to try and dance like her. Everyone began to laugh softly as each of the kids took the dance and began to turn it into something else. Far too soon for any of them to enjoy, the song ended and the kids all struck odd poses. Everyone clapped joyously at the kids' performance as Tenshi pulled out her cards to go over with Risako.

"Did I miss them dancing?" Koharu asked as she ran up to the group with a beat up and groaning Naruto over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but now you get to give Risako the clue about the key," Tenshi said, rolling her eyes as Koharu dumped Naruto's semidead body on the ground and skipped to them.

"Oh, okay," Koharu said happily as she turned to Risako and looked at her meaningfully. "Anime and Chibi."

"What?" Risako asked, looking at the brunette confusedly.

"Anime and Chibi are your clues for the key," Koharu said happily even though Risako continued to look at her in a puzzled way.

"Don't try to understand her," Tenshi advized as she turned back to the ninjas, who had all been whispering amongst themselves as the three girls talked. "Hidan!"

The white haired man cautiously stepped forward from the back of the group, eyeing the girls after his last round of requests. Tenshi brought out her radio again and began to play a song that was obviously Hawaiian. Hidan's hips began to sway then and his arms began to wave horizontally. He looked surprised at his arms random waving before he was forced into a slow turn and began dancing for his team.

"Stop laughing at me!" he yelled at the group of ninja as they hid behind the other ninjas they were with. Hidan continued in his slow turn and dance routine until the long song ended and he was released from the forceful dance. He glared towards his fellow Akatsuki members and growled. "I am going to kill you all."

"Before you can do that," Tenshi said as she whacked the man in the head with her bag.

"Of course, waiting until you are safely back in the Jar of Doom," Koharu added with a small giggle.

"You have to complete some more requests," Tenshi continued as if her cousin hadn't spoken. As if on cue, all of the cast were thrown into the dark and a spotlight turned on at a stage to reveal the two cousins sitting comfortably in two high chairs with flashcards. Next to them were six strange teens that seemed completely out of place in this area. "Right now we have to have everyone cosplay as each other."

"And in order to help us with that, we have the Scissor Project!" Koharu said eagerly, motioning to the group standing just out of the spotlight. A tall blonde teen stepped forward with a cocky grin.

"I'm Shogo Na-," he begins to say, but is cut off by a microphone hitting his face.

"How many times have we had to tell you that we only want to see the costumes!" Tenshi barked at him before sighing and sitting back as Koharu handed her another microphone. Shogo only grumbled quietly and rubbed his red cheek as he stepped back to his friends.

"First off we have Hidan, Sakura, and little Sasori being team 7," Koharu announced as the three stepped onto the stage. Hidan's white hair had been died pink and now had a red ribbon tied like a hair band. He had on a tight red dress that only went about mid thigh with large slits up the sides to his hips with navy-black skin tight shorts underneath. He seemed to be busting out of the tight fitting clothing that was clearly ment for someone one fifth his size. Sakura seemed to be blushing madly with her light pink hair styled back to match Sasuke's as she came forward in a black one piece outfit that consisted of shorts and a high necked tee with lots of bandages wrapped at strategic places. Young Sasori came toddling after them in Naruto's famed bright orange jump suit with the sleeves rolled up as much as they would go along with the pants, which were belted onto the small toddler. Sasori glared his large eyes towards the Scissor Project members.

"Twese clowes smell like wamen!" he shouted at them angrilly. THis outburst immediately made the two hostesses upset and begin berrating the Scissor Project members until the tall, black haired, muscular teen came forward to scoop Sasori up and take him back into the dressing room. When the young boy was out of sight and Hidan and Sakura had taken their seats on the vast couch that had appeared behind the two hostess' chairs, the show continued.

Two men and a little girl walked out on stage before the cousins could say anything. One of the men had spikey auburn hair and a bored expression on his face. He had on a red full body armor with silver chest plates over it. The other man was scowling at everyone he could see, especially Tenshi. He had extensions in his brunette hair to extend it into a long ponytail that went most of the way down his back. He also had on a purple top that only covered half his chest and a purple skirt over tight black pants. His skin seemed to be bulgin out around the small amounts of fishnets forced onto his legs.

"Why. Am. I. A. Girl?" he roared angrilly at the calm cousins. The two ignored him as Tsunade almost tripped over the baggy black pants she was wearing and the stiff, heavy green vest that was normally worn by Shikamaru before he had become a child. Koharu moved forward and helped Tsunade up onto the couch and let her sit since the little girl was panting at the heavy weight of the vest. Kankuro looked furiously at the cousins as they calmly waited for the next group to come along. Kankuro looked he was about to wrip their heads off before something caught his attention and he sighed, turning away from them. He walked off the stage and moments later a person came on carrying another. When they entered the spotlight, everyone could see that Ino was holding Shikamaru in matching green spandex body suits with orange leg warmers and their hands wrapped with bandages.

"Kankuro, I don't want to hear anything about you playing me," Ino said darkly as Shikamaru slipped from her arms and ran to Koharu for a hug. There was a moments pause before the ground began to shake and the Chair rose from below the stage. The cast froze as some of them entered from backstage and the others were about to get up from the couch. The Chair ominously turned to face those who had been trying to come on stage at the end of the cosplay show and began to move forward. The group began to hurried break apart, but the Chair continued in its steady path before reaching out its belts at a blindingly fast speed and insnaring Kakashi into its grip. It wrestled Kakashi onto its seat before turning and coming back to Koharu as Risako came onto the stage with a smile on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked innocently and you could see Kakashi grimace as he prepared for her to ask him a question. "What do you love about women the most?"

"Read Make Out Paradise and you'll understand," was all Kakashi said and that seemed to surfice with the Chair, because seconds later Kakashi was walking to the now crowded couch. Koharu pulled out her wand and handed it to Risako who promptly turned and waved it at Tsunade before the Chair turned and grabbed her. The blonde woman grumbled about having to go back into the Chair but queited up quickly when Risako began asking her question.

"Have you ever tried to not gamble or drink?" Risako asked and that made Tsunade actually have to think. There was only a brief pause in which many hoped they would be able to see the Chair activate on the brutal woman, but she answered with a simple shake of her head and was released to go sit back down.

But, before she could reach her seat, a giant black hole opened up beneath her and the other members of the cast. Before anyone could react, the black holes sucked in the cast. Tenshi sighed and stood.

"Looks like our time is up," she muttered as she headed for the entrance to the amusement park.

"We didn't please Yuko-san enough with this show," Koharu muttered as she followed her cousin. They both turned to the fading camera with sad smiles.

"We are very sorry to say that Truth From a Ninja Slave has been cancelled," they say together as the camera begins to fade further into darkness. "We hope you enjoyed the show while it was on and aren't to upset with this end."

The camera goes comepletely black.

**Okay guys, this really is cancelled. To make a super long explanation short, I'm about to graduate and Tenshi is about to take exit level testing so we are super busy. We never thought that something we started just to pass the time last summer would be this popular and we are sorry to say that we have to end it, but with all the pressure of me going into college and her getting into senior year are a bit much right now for a story that has no end in sight. We are sorry and hope you have enjoyed yourselves. Thanks so much for all the great reviews and please look forward to some of the work we will be posting when we have the time!**

**As always, with a ton of love**

**~Koharu Veddette**


End file.
